


Parabol/Parabola

by chaoticcollectorchaos_me



Series: Parabola [1]
Category: Bones (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, M/M, Murder Mystery, Omega Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticcollectorchaos_me/pseuds/chaoticcollectorchaos_me
Summary: When a dead body is discovered, the Avengers become murder suspects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of watching CA:TWS and thinking "you know what this movie needs? Stony." combined with watching too much Bones in one sitting after being bedridden for the weekend. 
> 
> Also this is an A/B/O story, because all fanfic authors will have at least one in their repertoire :D
> 
> Title taken from the Tool song of the same name. It's an amazing piece of music, you guys. Go listen to it!

Sometimes, the choices that you make define the rest of your life. You might not know how or when the consequences of those choices appear, but they appear all the same. Of course, some decisions weigh more than others; some choices impact your life more than most. For example, if you choose to skip your usual morning coffee today because you were running late, it probably won’t impact what you do ten or twenty years from now. But if you choose not to drink coffee for the rest of your life, that might have a bigger impact on your kidney and heart function in the long term. Same goes for the matters of the heart. Some people say that “the heart wants what it wants.” But that particular epithet implied that you can’t help feeling a certain way for someone and takes all the personal responsibility for falling in love. It implies that you can’t help falling in love with someone.

 

But when you fall in love, aren’t you opening yourself up to the possibility of getting hurt?

 

Yet some people choose to fall in love. Choosing to accept that by falling in love, you’re also accepting the possibility, or worse the _inevitability_ , of being hurt by the person you love. Of suffering. And when it happens, it will affect you more than being hurt by a random person on the street, because you’re being hurt by the person who is at the center of your whole universe, the person you gave your whole being to.

 

But it’s better than not feeling that. It’s better than living their whole life without companionship, without compassion, without having someone who always got your back until the end of the line, without having someone who fills that gaping hole you know exists inside your heart. To feel complete, you would search the ends of the Earth for that person. You would endure another seven decades ( _or more_ ) stuck in suspended animation just to find him again. And when you found him, you grab on tight with both hands and never let go no matter what happens. No matter what. And there ain’t nothing on this life or the next that can separate you.

 

Because you found each other against all odds. And you will stay together through it all.

 

This is a story about two people who found each other despite all of the odds that are stacked against them. And how they stay together through everything, come hail, rain or sunshine.

 

This is a story about two people who are better together than apart.

* * *

It was almost 5 AM in the morning when Tony Stark finally came home. His mate was sleeping soundly in their bed, but wakes at the sound of their bedroom door opening. He has always been a light sleeper, Tony notes. His years in the military taught him to wake at the drop of a hat. Tony took of his loafers and his black blazer as he enters the room, unceremoniously dropping them on the floor, then his slacks follows. His mate will probably grouse and complain at him in the morning about their room being an unkempt mess, but right now Tony has better things to do than worry about properly disposing his clothes in the laundry basket.

 

Steve Rogers turned around from his position sprawled face down on their bed towards the source of the sound waking him. It was early, but not as early as he’d usually get up when he heard the tell tale sounds of Tony coming home. He felt Tony’s side of the bed dipped signaling another occupant in the bed and turned towards his mate.

 

“Hi,” he softly said, Tony moved from his side of the bed to trap Steve under him. Steve’s mate still looks amazing even after a long night of work. Steve could see the signs of exhaustion on his face, the dark shadows under his eyes that he would get when working too hard.

 

Tony smiled softly, reverently at him. He thought Tony looks happy to be back home, and he felt how happy Tony was from the hardness currently nestled along his hip. “Do you love me?” Tony asked, his hazel brown eyes shining with mischief.

 

Steve brought his hand up to Tony’s face, caressing his cheeks and his mate’s plump bottom lips with his thumb, “Do you want me to prove it to you?” Tony chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Steve. Their lips met slowly yet passionately, Tony tasted like everything that was good in this world. Steve slowly moved his hand from Tony’s face to cup his mate’s neck to deepen the kiss. He licked at Tony’s bottom lip and Tony pliantly opened his mouth to let Steve in, relishing control to his Alpha. As Tony lose himself in their kiss, Steve took advantage of his mate’s distraction to flip them over, Tony on the bottom laying on their bed.

 

Steve broke their kiss much to Tony’s dismay and Tony whined to express his dissatisfaction. “Steve--”

 

“Hush...need to take your clothes off,” Steve hurriedly stripped Tony of his dress shirt, flinging it off the bed not caring where it lands. Once he has his mate naked under him, Steve ran his hands down Tony’s torso, admiring his mate’s smooth olive skin and toned body. “So beautiful, Tony. My beautiful mate,” he leaned down and they started kissing again. Tony opened up so beautifully to him, his Omega was always so responsive to his touches. Steve was humbled and awed once again at the thought of this beautiful creature choosing him to be his mate and bearing his marks.

 

As Steve continued his exploration of Tony’s mouth, he trailed his hands down Tony’s body. His hand found Tony’s hard and leaking omega cock and started stroking it. Tony broke their kiss and gasped as he felt Steve’s big warm hands envelop his cock.

 

“Ah! Steve! Oh baby, that feels so good,” he gasped. Tony’s lips were red and swollen, his eyes taking on that glassy and hazy gaze he would always get when in the throes of arousal. Steve continued stroking his mate, relishing in the thought of bringing pleasure to his Omega. Steve could also feel his cock starting to harden and leak at the sight of his mate clearly enjoying himself. Tony’s moans prompted Steve to move his hands lower to the opening behind Tony’s penis. Steve inserted one finger, relishing in how wet Tony already was. Tony moaned as Steve insert his finger, canting his hips forward in an effort to get Steve to insert his finger deeper into him.

 

“So wet for me, Tony,” Steve whispered, his eyes not leaving Tony’s slick channel eagerly accepting his finger. He thrust his finger back and forth for a few moment, then deciding Tony was slick enough, added another finger to prod at his Omega’s opening. Tony gasped and moaned louder at the feeling of Steve’s fingers inside of him, more slick started to leak out of him.

 

“Oh, Steve, that feels so good,” he moaned, eyes closed and hands gripping at the pillows under him, “I’m so wet for you, Alpha. Can you feel it? Just for you,” Tony said.

 

“Yeah…” Steve whispered reverently, “you feel so good on my fingers, baby. So hot and slick, so eager for me.” Steve angled his fingers, looking for that spot he knew will bring Tony more pleasure. He found it and started insistently prodding it, Tony’s hole immediately started spasming and tightening at his fingers.

 

“Aah!” Tony shouted, chest heaving as a jolt of electric pleasure coursed through his body. His hands lost its grip on the pillow and he gripped Steve’s biceps as Steve prodded again at his prostate. Tony could feel that rising wave of pleasure within him and knew that he was close to coming. But he wants to feel his mate deep inside of him first before he comes. Tony moved his grip to Steve’s wrist and squeezed signaling his mate to stop his ministration.

 

“Sweetheart, stop. I wanna come with you inside me,” Tony whispered, his voice sounded hoarse and wrecked. All that gasping and moaning Steve elicited from him was wreaking havoc on his vocal chords.

 

“You ready for more?” Steve asked, pulling his fingers out of Tony. He moved lower towards the bed, positioning Tony’s legs around his hips. Steve loved it when Tony cradled his body this way when they make love. Feeling Tony’s toned thighs wrapped around him as he make love to him amplified the pleasure for Steve.

 

“Yes, yes. So ready for you, champ.” Tony urged, his hands moved to cradle Steve’s head towards him and gently kissing him.

 

“I love you,” Steve said, and he moved forward. His cock sheathed within Tony’s warm passage in one full thrust. Tony moaned loudly at the feeling of Steve deep inside him, and Steve echoed it. Feeling himself encased in the warm sheath and tightness of his mate was pleasure beyond belief. He felt Tony clench around him, getting used to the intrusion to his body.

 

“Steve,” his mate said, his voice husky and hoarse, the pleasure evident in his wide open eyes.

“I’m here, baby. I got you. I’m gonna make you feel so good, Tony.” Steve answered. And he started moving. At first, he kept his thrusts slow and deep, angling his hips to make sure he kept hitting Tony’s prostate. The small gasps and hitched breathing he drew from Tony letting him know he’s pleasing his mate. They traded slow, deep kisses all the while, loath to have even an inch of their bodies not touching each other. Steve felt Tony’s legs tightening their hold around his waist. He started to pick up the pace, wanting to bring Tony some more pleasure.

 

“Ah! Ah! Ah! Steve, Steve…” Tony keened, his eyes shut close. The feel of Steve hot and like velvet steel within his core, filling up empty spaces Tony didn’t even know existed, completing him from inside out, was amazing. Whenever they become one like this, Tony swore he could feel Steve’s heartbeat as his own, his breath as Tony’s breath, the two people becoming one. Steve was hitting Tony’s prostate with great accuracy, sending jolt after jolt of pleasure coursing through his body. Tony felt his cock leaking and his hole producing more slick in response to Steve’s touches and he couldn’t hold it back.

 

“That’s it, baby. Let it go, let go, Tony. Come for me. Let me see you lose yourself, beautiful.” Steve encouraged, his hips still maintaining their steady rhythm. Tony’s eyes slammed shut as he reached his climax, his heartbeat skyrocketed, he felt his back arched and his cock released a burst of cum signaling his completion. As Tony comes down, he felt Steve still and unmoving inside him.

 

“You look so beautiful when you come, Tony. My Tony…” he said, then started moving again. Tony could feel Steve was chasing after his own pleasure now. His hips started rutting against Tony’s, no rhythm, no finesse, just an Alpha chasing after his own pleasure in his Omega’s body. It’s the most primal form of bonding and Tony lost himself in it. In letting himself be used as a vessel to provide pleasure for his Alpha, the way Omegas were created to be. One, two, three thrusts then Steve was coming. Tony felt that hot gush of Alpha seed flood his opening, warming him up from the inside. Steve’s body was taut as he chased his pleasure, then his body seemed tense. Tony knew Steve was going to knot him soon from the burgeoning feeling inside him. Steve grunted at groaned again as his knot swelled up and catch inside of Tony. Tony gasped at feeling of his mate’s knot pushing him to the brim, completing him even more.

 

“Mmm, that was so good.” Tony hummed. His body was sweaty and the sheets were starting to stick to his back, not that Tony cares. Steve was still trying to catch his breath and slowly lifted his face from where it was hidden in the crook of Tony’s neck to gaze into Tony’s eyes.

 

“Proof enough for ya?” he asked cheekily, letting a little bit of Brooklyn slipped into his words.

 

“More than,” Tony stretched languorously, his movement limited by the knot in him. He grinned satisfactorily, thinking he probably looked like a cat that got the whole gallon of cream. Well, judging by how he feel down there, a gallon of cream is probably not that far from the truth.

 

Steve dipped his head and pecked him softly on the lips, “I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too.” he answered, happiness shining through his eyes. Words can’t describe how much he loves this man. How much he completes Tony, and how Tony would do anything to keep him happy. After Steve’s knot went down and slipped out of him, Steve moved to settle beside Tony. Tugging his mate to sleep closer to him, Steve positioned them so he could spoon Tony from behind. Steve gave him one last kiss on his lips, then like a light the two lovers succumbed to pull of sleep not knowing that a storm was brewing on the horizon.

* * *

It felt like Tony just closed his eyes when he heard the insistent pounding on the door that jarred him from his sleep. He felt Steve’s broad chest below him moved as he too was woken up by the nuisance that was the door.

 

“Get it.” Tony mumbled from his position on Steve’s chest, nestling further to chase after the comforting scent of his mate.

 

“You get it, you’re closer to the door.”

 

“No, you get it.”

 

“You gonna have to get off me if you want me to get it, though.” The pounding intensified, trying to remind them that whoever it was was still there outside of their apartment.

 

“No.” Tony petulantly wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. Steve chuckled and Tony felt a large hand ran through his hair and lips pressed to his forehead before he was moved to the side of his bed to continue his slumber. Steve took a look at the alarm clock on his bedside table, noting that it was only 15 minutes to 7. That meant Tony had only been sleeping for a little over one hour from the time he got home. His mate deserved some rest.

 

Grabbing a deep red patterned dressing robe that was a size too small for him, Steve tied the sash around his waist to preserve a modicum of modesty, though at this point Steve wasn’t really concerned. Anyone who’s coming to his house before 7 AM and disturbing his mate’s much needed sleep could deal with his nudity. Steve walked to the front door.

“What?” he snapped as he opened the door.

Outside, he saw two people standing beyond his door: his brother Bucky Barnes and a woman he assumed was Bucky’s partner at the NYPD, Detective Sharon Carter.

 

“Good morning,” the tall blonde woman said, flashing her badge to him, “I’m Detective Carter, NYPD.”

 

“Yeah, I know who you are,” Steve interrupted, “You’re my brother’s partner.” Bucky was standing behind Detective Carter in his suit jacket, tie askew and collar unkempt. He looked like he hadn’t shaved in days. “She prefers the term “Boss”.” he interjected at Steve, a cheeky grin at his face. He’s probably amused by Steve’s attire this morning. At least someone’s entertained.

 

“Official visit,” Detective Carter spoke again, “See the badge?” she said, waiving the badge in Steve’s face.

 

“What’s going on?” Steve heard and felt Tony came up behind him as his mate placed his hand on the small of Steve’s back. He was wearing Steve’s dress shirt , the one he threw into the laundry bag yesterday, and nothing else. Tony had a penchant for wearing Steve’s used clothes, he said it made him feel more comfortable surrounded by Steve’s scent. And also Tony knew how much he affected Steve by strutting around looking like he’s Steve’s in Steve’s borrowed clothes. But that didn’t mean Steve was okay with letting other people get a glimpse of Tony’s body.

 

“Tony, get back to bed. You haven’t had enough sleep.” Steve admonished.

 

“A body was found at your bar.” Detective Carter announced, drawing both Steve and Tony’s attention to her.

 

“What…”

* * *

Sarah’s was the pride and joy of Brooklyn. Everyone in the borough knew that it was one of the best Irish Bars in Manhattan, on par with overpriced Irish Bars people could find in New York City. Steve and Tony took pride in their establishment, working to build it from the ground up from when it was just a little dive bar to its current status as one of Brooklyn’s beloveds. They managed to weather through the recession and came out on top with their bar voted as the best in the borough. With Tony’s political and business savvy and Steve’s charm and charisma, they managed to keep the bar packed with patrons and customers, serving delicious bar food and a wide variety of craft beer. It was important to Steve that Sarah’s become a part of the neighborhood, a fabric holding the ever expanding Brooklyn borough together. He had grown up here, and he wanted to give back to the community. So it only made sense that after he finished serving in the military, he used the backpays he was owed to purchase a dying bar that was on sale and revamp it as his own. Meeting Tony was a godsend. The beautiful Omega had come in one day to wait out a tow truck he had called and Steve saw him from the bar. He approached Tony with an excuse of serving him his drink, introduced himself to the most beautiful Omega he had ever seen, and the rest as they say was history. Now, they were proud owners of a thriving business and their relationship was stronger than ever.

 

When they arrived, the bar was empty as it was ought to be since they weren’t slated to open for business until later at 11 AM. Cop cars were surrounding the place and Steve didn’t like how that looked one bit. They pulled up in Tony’s fancy Audi and parked at the side of the bar.

 

“So who was still here when you left last night?” Steve asked as they exited the car.

 

“Bruce and Maria. Bruce came in a little before 4 AM to do inventory with Maria. Do you think it was one of them?” Tony answered as he walked towards Steve. He held out his hand for Steve to hold and they went in the bar hand in hand.

 

“God, I wish they would just told us whose body they found.” Steve rubbed his face in consternation at the thought that one of his employees had been harmed in anyway.

 

“I’m sure they’re fine, honey.” Tony rubbed his free hand on Steve’s bicep in an attempt to calm and comfort his mate.

 

Steve’s fears were proven unfounded when he saw both Bruce and Maria waiting for them at the front of the bar. Maria was still in her chefs uniform, sitting on one of the bar stools, a frown lodged firmly on her face. Bruce was nervously wringing his hands together, looking uncomfortable and ready to be anywhere but here. Bruce looked relieved when they saw them walked in though, and greeted them hastily.

 

“Hey guys,” Bruce greeted them, “guess they told you, huh?” he nodded towards Bucky and Sharon who was walking at the direction of the restrooms.

 

“Who found the body?” Steve asked.

 

“Bruce did. He screamed. I can hear him from the kitchen.” Maria answered, looking unimpressed at Bruce’s direction.

 

“Maria, for the last time, I didn’t scream. I yelped. There’s a difference.” Bruce indignantly corrected her. Maria remained silent, crossing her arms in front of and rolling her eyes.

 

“Was it terrible?” Tony asked his friend.

 

“I was taken aback. They found him in the men’s room.” Bruce answered. Steve and Tony exchanged a look. There was a dead body at their place, though thankfully it wasn’t one of their employees.

 

Just then, Sharon poked her head out from the hallway leading to the restrooms, “Hey, we’re ready for you.” Tony nudged Steve to walk ahead of him, not looking forward to seeing a dead body ever. He had never seen a dead body before. When his parents died, the police asked him to identify the body, but Tony was too distraught to be able to so he sent in a proxy, his dad’s business partner Obadiah Stane. Steve, though, he was in the army special forces. He was more than used to seeing dead bodies; he’s seen more than he’d prefer to. Now as they walked to the restroom where a dead body was waiting for them, Tony held tight to Steve’s arm, relishing in the comfort his mate gave him.

 

Bucky was waiting for them in front of one of the stalls. His face set in of those frowns Steve recognized from when they were young. It was a frown Bucky wore when Steve did something wrong, like pick a fight he knew he couldn’t win no matter what the reasoning behind it was. Steve looked curiously at him but couldn’t spare too much of a thought as he was too focused on comforting Tony. Tony had a death grip on his arm, his left hand clutching at Steve’s leather jacket. Bucky opened the stall and there in all its hideous glory was the dead body of a man. He had a gunshot wound to his chest. By the blood spatter on the back wall of the stall, it looked like he was shot here. He had a trauma wound on his head along with the gunshot to the chest. Steve guessed the guy was hit on the head first then shot to death.

 

“Recognize him?” Bucky asked them Steve and Tony shook their heads in answer, “Never seen him before in my life.” Tony answered for them.

 

“You didn’t see this guy last night?” Bucky asked again. Once again, Tony shook his head.

 

“Neither one of us was on the floor much last night,” Steve elaborated. Tony kept taking a peek at the dead body in the bathroom stall. Probably trying to see if he recognized the man if he took a longer look at him. Bucky and Sharon kept looking at the both of them. Their eyeballs flicking back and forth from Steve’s to Tony’s.

 

“What about this?” Bucky knelt, poking a matchbook at the feet of the victim, “D’Angelo’s. Ever heard of this place?”

 

“Mm-mm.” They shook their heads again.

 

“Which one is closer to the restroom?” Sharon asked Tony, “The kitchen or your office?”

 

“My office.” Tony answered warily. He recognized where this line of questioning was going.

 

“Then how is it that Chef Hill heard your assistant’s shout, but you didn’t hear a gunshot?”

 

“Maybe I already went home. I left around 4 AM last night.”

 

Bucky cut into Sharon’s questioning by informing them, “Blood coagulation suggested that he was shot between 1 and 3 AM.”

 

“Obviously you weren’t where you said you were.” Sharon interrupted, “so where were you?” Steve felt his hackles raised up. Is the detective actually implying that Tony was stepping out on him? Or that Tony was the one who killed this man? His ire must have shown on his face because he felt Tony squeezed his bicep slightly in an attempt to calm him down.

 

“From midnight until 4 AM, I was in my office.” Tony talked slowly, like he was explaining something to a small child. “Then I went home. _To my mate_.” he finished firmly, eyes boring into Sharon knowing what the beta was implying he was doing on the hours when he was alone. There was a tense moment between them, until Steve placed his free hand on Tony’s hands that were clutching his biceps tightly. “Come on. Let’s go, honey.” Steve pulled and maneuvered Tony towards the door. “Thanks, Detectives. Thanks a lot.” He said in parting, directing the last part mainly at Bucky.

 

Once the couple were out of earshot, Bucky turned despairingly at his partner, “Is that really wise? Implying that Tony was cheating on Steve when Steve was standing next to him?”

 

Sharon shrugged, “Why not? If they break up, then I’ll finally be able to get a crack at your brother.”

 

Bucky sighed deeply. This case was gonna suck.

* * *

“I know you motherfuckers worked late last night, maybe short on sleep.” Nick Fury, the bar’s attorney said. He was holding a makeshift briefing with the bar’s employees who were on shift last night and trying to control some of the damage this stupid-ass bullshit murder was gonna bring his dumbass clients, “But I need to prepare you dumbasses for what happens next. Now, has anybody not heard about the murder?”

 

A low murmur of disagreement roll through the doe eyed people standing in front of him. “Good, Because all of y’all are suspects.” he declared succinctly. Just then, Detective Carter and a crew of coroners came out of the restroom wheeling out the dead body of their murder victim. Nick moved out of the way to let them pass through the middle of the bar, and as they passed the victims hand slipped through the gurney and remained hanging off the side of it as it was being wheeled out. Thor, Jarvis and Clint watched from the sideline as the covered dead body pass by them. Natasha scrunched up her nose in disgust at the sight, while Maria watched placidly from her perch on the bar stool.

 

“Somebody turned off the security cameras.” Sharon announced to the gathering of employees.

 

“You think one of us is the killer?” Phil Coulson, the bartender, asked from the back of the booth. Sharon spared him a glance, putting her hands on her hips in answer to the rhetorical question that was posed.

 

“Do you mind, Detective Carter? I’m trying to confer with my clients.” Nick interjected, his tone annoyed. Sharon rolled her eyes, but left them all the same.

 

“Are you, in fact, acting as our solicitor in this matter?” Edwin Jarvis, the bar’s deejay, tech guy and Tony’s left hand man asked.

 

“I’m the bar’s lawyer. You are welcome to call up your own,” Nick said again.

 

“Well if we didn’t do it, then why do we need a lawyer?” Natasha Romanov, the bar’s hostess asked, “Unless one of us did do it?” she tilted her head sideways.

 

“I didn’t kill anyone!” Clint Barton, the bar’s other bartender, insisted.

 

“Banner screamed when he saw the body. So he’s off the hook, right?” Thor Odinson, the bar’s doorman/bouncer, asked.

 

“I didn’t scream! I yelped.” Bruce denied.

 

“He screamed like slutty girl number one on a B-horror movie,” Maria smirked. Natasha rolled her eyes at hearing Bruce’s reaction to a dead body. The situation only devolved from there with everyone insisting they didn’t kill anyone, Bruce still insisting he yelped, not scream and Barton not wanting to talk to cops because they would drug him and give him an anal probe.

 

“From now on,” Nick increased his vocal volume to bring the cacophonous arguments to a stop, “none of you will answer questions you weren’t asked! Did I make myself clear enough for you motherfuckers?”

 

Nick decided he’ll take the silence for a yes.

* * *

“Consider me your top suspect,” Chef Maria Hill said confidently to the two detectives currently interviewing her in the interrogation room.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Nick muttered to himself. He could feel a throb starting to build in the back of his head. These motherfuckers are gonna gave him an aneurysm by the end of the interviews.

 

“I’m a trained chef. Finest culinary schools in Europe, I’m a James Beard nominated Chef and I interned with freaking Wolfgang Puck _and_ Gordon Ramsey. But my professional life consists of cooking chicken wings designed to make people buy more beer. I’m a woman on the edge,” she concluded.

 

Bucky threw a bunch of pictures onto the table in front of Maria. She reached forward taking one of the pictures and seeing it as pictures of the crime scene.

 

“Your wings have been voted best in Brooklyn two years in a row,” Sharon continued.

 

“Not best,” Maria interjected, “tallest. I’m the creator and originator of the “Tower of Wings”. I shall have that written on my tombstone one day.” her eyes started to take on a wistful look, as if imagining her tombstone was the best thing she could be doing today. As she took a peek at the picture in front of her, she said “Never seen him in my life.” and threw the photos back on the desk.

  
  


“You’re the hostess. You see everyone who comes in.” Sharon started.

 

“Maybe if you had a picture of him alive? I’m good with faces, but only live ones.” Natasha replied serenely. “Perhaps you have a picture of him while he’s still alive.”

  
  


“He looks like a lot of guys I serve at the bar, man. I’m wondering though, is that his real hair? ‘Cause from it looked like a comb over from far away.” Clint asked the detectives.

  
  
  


Thor shook his head.

 

“Let the record show that my client is indicating with his head that he does not recognize the man. Just like all my other clients. Next question.” Fury announced to the detectives who looked like they would rather be anywhere else than interviewing Thor. Nick had to admit that Thor made a pretty impressive sight. The sight of the man with his huge arms crossed in front of him, austere face and piercing blue eyes was enough to intimidate even the bravest of men. The bar’s doorman had let his blond hair down from its usual bun, and he looked like a great big lion staring down an antelope who was about to become his lunch.

 

Sharon cleared her throat, “have you witnessed any altercations, any differences in opinion in the bar lately?”

  
  
  


“Well, Cap -- that’s what we all call Steve, Cap, told this hip hop wannabe artist DJ Falcon, who’s actually kind of cute, that he would never book him to play in the bar.” Natasha informed them.

  


“Falcon,” It was Jarvis’ turn to be interrogated, “Yeah, he’s uh, he’s alright, I guess. His right hand has some talent, and his left hand is full of street cred. Due to the fact that his brother is a big time gangsta.” the man chuckled nervously.

  
  


“Sam Wilson, aka DJ Falcon, you restrained him from lunging at your boss?” It was once again Thor’s turn for an interview. The man was once again a resolute, unmoving wall of stone, staring blankly at Bucky and Sharon as they asked him questions. His placidly blinking eyes were the only indication that he heard anything that was asked of him.

  
  


“I heard Falcon shouting from all the way back from the coat check. He was pissed, lemme tell you.” Clint told them.

  
  


“Are you aware of a city councilman named Alexander Pierce?” Bucky asked their newest interviewee, one Phil Coulson, one of the bartenders at Sarah’s.

 

“Everybody knows Pierce. He’s around the whole time. Alexander Pierce was upset that he didn’t get his facilitator’s fee after he helped Cap and Stark expedite the rezoning process so the bar can have live entertainment.”

 

“Why would a crooked politician tell you his grudges?” Sharon asked.

 

“Ma’am, I’m a bartender. I’m practically a psychologist.” Phil answered plainly.

  
  


“A man named Killian wants to buy the bar.” Bruce Banner, Tony’s assistant and right hand man said.

 

“Aldrich Killian?” Bucky asked, confirming he got the correct person from Bruce.

 

“Tony’s met with him dozens of time. 40 times was the latest tally. Cap does not want to sell.”

  
  


“It was me who shut off the security cameras!” Clint confessed, “I wanted some privacy with my girlfriend, whom I will not name.”

 

Nick sighed exasperatedly. Great, just fucking great.

  
  


“Okay, Barton and I have a thing,” Maria admitted, “But it’s not a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, okay? It’s a thing. Just a-- a thing.”

 

Sharon looked resigned at getting to the truth with this unruly bunch.

  


“Fury warned us that you have to make an arrest for this case.” Natasha started. Nick nodded, so far so good, she’s gonna keep her mouth shut. Nick knew he could always count on Romanov to be the most level headed of the rowdy bunch of employees Steve and Tony kept around.

 

“So I just want to say that just because James Barnes and I went on a couple of dates that are clearly not going anywhere, though he refused to admit nor accept it, does not mean I have to go to jail.” she finished, leaving Nick and Sharon floored at the new revelation. They turned to look at Barnes who was standing at the corner rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

 

“Didn’t your lawyer tell you not to answer questions you weren’t asked?” Barnes said gruffly.

 

Natasha just smiled sweetly and condescendingly at him.

 

“Should I mark them down as stupid or uncooperative?” Sharon asked to Nick.

 

“Mark them down as _well represented_.”

 

“How about I mark them down as accessories after the facts?” she countered.

* * *

With the cops dragging all of their employees downtown and shutting down the bar for being a crime scene, Tony and Steve had no choice but to vacate the premises. They decided to get breakfast at the diner not too far from their apartment. All of the morning’s stresses made Tony want to stress eat, and he was ravenous for once.

 

“So how long will they close the bar for?” Tony asked his mate as they dig in to their morning’s breakfast: a bowl of oatmeal with fruits for Steve and scrambled eggs with pancake and bacon for Tony.

 

“As long as they want. It’s a murder scene, babe.”

 

Tony sighed, “That’s gonna hurt us financially.”

 

“I’m your councilman. Maybe I can help.” a new voice interrupted them. They turned to see Alexander Pierce, their city councilman and all around crooked politician, approached their diner booth. Alexander Pierce was a career politician and someone who had a firm grasp on what political maneuvers were needed to be successful in the dirty business of politics. Steve thought if he ever saw a more pragmatic and smooth talking man than this one, he would eat his boots. Pierce had helped them get rezoned with the city council so they could offer live entertainments to their patrons. Steve and Tony never actually promised him they’d pay the facilitator’s fee, and they did everything above board. Just at an expedited timeline. Steve refused to pay the man a cent, fearing that it would forever make their business beholden to a politician. And the last thing Steve wanted was to have his family bar become a place for shady business deals.

 

Tony chuckled sardonically, “Oh yeah? And how much is that gonna set us back?” Steve continued eating his oatmeal, deciding to ignore the man’s presence and not wanting to deal with a crooked politician so early in the morning.

 

“I want you to consider the possibility that this unfortunate incident--”

 

“You mean a _murder_?” Steve interrupted him. How was it so easy for this man to reclass a murder as a mere “unfortunate incident”?

 

Pierce continued as if Steve hadn’t interrupted him, “Maybe if you had remembered to reimburse the people who went out of their way to get you that zoning change--”

 

“Or what? Really? You gonna put the squeeze on us retroactively?” Steve asked, having no patience nor tolerance to threats anywhere in the vicinity of his Omega.

 

“Why is it so hard for your mate to see the way the world works?” Pierce directed his question at Tony, who has silently let them continue their acts of Alpha male posturing, while he continued to enjoy his breakfast.

 

“Because he wants me to be proud of him.” Tony smiled and turned to kiss Steve’s cheek, reaching his arm out to rub Steve’s tense shoulders.

 

Pierce stared at them a moment longer before deciding to leave the couple to their own devices. As he left Steve remarked, “That’s not gonna be the last we see of him.”

 

“Nope.” Tony reached for his coffee, grimacing as he took a sip. Ugh, decaf.

* * *

That afternoon, Tony and Steve went to the precinct to get an update on his employees’ interviews and to see whether there was anything he could do to persuade Bucky to open the bar back up. Tony had hoped Steve could appeal to his brother’s sentimentality. Bucky was fond of Sarah, the woman who was as good as a second mother to him. Surely, he wouldn’t let Sarah’s legacy be closed, and turn away profit. Since Steve went to meet up with his brother, that left Tony saddled alone with Sharon. As the only other person-in-charge of their case, he was relegated to her care. And it’s not going well, so far.

“I’m afraid your bar will remain closed for the foreseeable future, Mr. Stark,” Sharon informed the man as they walked out of the archive room towards her office.

“Well, that’s unacceptable. Where can I appeal this decision?” Tony asked the blond beta detective, rushing to keep up with the flurry of movement accompanying her.

Sharon paused in her steps and turned to look closer at Tony Stark. This omega was the one who managed to capture the heart of Steve Rogers, Brooklyn’s favorite son, war hero, recipient of the Medal of Honor and countless other commendations. This heartless Omega who cared more about the profits for his bar than solving the murder of another human being.

“Wow, you are as heartless as they say you are,” Sharon remarked. Tony stopped short at Sharon’s words.

“I’d prefer pragmatic and rational, thanks. And it’s called being a businessman, my dear.” Tony grinned devilishly at Sharon.

“A man was just murdered in the bathroom of your bar, and the only thing you cared about is when you can reopen for business, again.” Sharon squinted her eyes, unwilling to believe an omega, a species whose base instinct was to nurture, could be so callous.

“We all have our roles to play here. Mine is to care about my bar and my employees because I’m a business owner, and yours is to care about the victim and solving the crime because you’re a crime solver.” Tony shrugged.

“Where were you really last night? Who were you with?” Sharon asked again, unclipping her gun holster to store her weapon in the designated drawer.

Tony scoffed and smirked, “I was busy being pounded to the mattress by my mate, at around 5 this morning. What about you?”

Sharon remained silent, recognizing a bait when she heard one. Tony knew that Sharon was attracted to Steve, and hey, he wouldn’t blame her. Anyone who met Steve would be attracted to him. Steve basically redefined what it meant to be an Alpha. He was kind, courageous, courteous, and respectful of people’s personal boundaries and never used his status as an Alpha male to push people of other subgenders around. He was a natural born leader and all-around good person. When Tony first met him, he fell in love (or more appropriately lust) at first sight with Steve. But after getting to know him better, it was hard not to be enamored by him. Steve treated him as a human being first, an omega second. Tony was always going to fall for him. The only people who wouldn’t be attracted to Steve were people who were deceased or just plain evil.

“The victim was killed with a gunshot wound to the chest. Guns are loud and yet you didn’t hear it,” Sharon wisely chose to ignore Tony’s jab, choosing instead to question one of her suspects, “Either you weren’t where you said you were, or you were lying. So we can talk about this now and maybe it doesn’t go further, or I will pursue this line of questioning and it might be in a less than subtle manner than you’d like.”

“So basically what you’re telling me is you’re blackmailing me?”

“Look, Stark, you pride yourself on being pragmatic and rational. I’d just thought you’d appreciate the logic.”

It was a standoff and they both knew it. Sharon was firm in her beliefs that Tony was lying about his alibi. Based on the circumstantial evidence accumulated so far, it looked very likely that Tony was the murderer. Sharon was a professional and a damn good detective. She didn’t become one of homicide’s rising star without being nice. She did it by being relentless in the pursuit of truth. And if she had to alienate and make enemies with a few people on her way there, that’s no sweat of her back. Stark was lying, and she would discover what that was sooner or later.

  
Steve cornered him in the precinct’s break room, in the process of trying to fuel up on more crappy coffee for the day. Well, caffeine’s caffeine, can’t really complain much. Bucky knew what Steve and Tony were here to ask for. At least, he knew that Tony would be trying his damnedest to get his partner to let him reopen the bar. Bucky’s brother-in-law was as relentless as a dog with a bone, just like Steve. Maybe that’s why they fit together so well.

“So this guy Killian,” he asked his brother, “how bad does he want your place?” Bucky asked, handing Steve a styrofoam cup of hot coffee.

“How bad? The kind of bad that won’t take no for an answer. Why?” Steve asked, remembering all the times the man came to their bar, talking to Tony and under the guise of discussing a deal, always tried to subtly seduce his mate.

“Because the guy comes up shady. But he has an alibi for the time of the murder. Twin hooker alibis.” Bucky started walking out of the break room, Steve at his side. “Now I’m gonna tell you something, punk, something not even Sharon knows yet. Coroners found fibers on the bullet track. Looks like something was used to muffle the gun.”

“That explains why Tony didn’t hear a gunshot.” Steve reasoned.

“Yeah. It’s amazing what forensics can do these days, huh Stevie?” Bucky continued, his lips quirked in a smile that was one part sadness and one part disappointment, “Now, if we happen to find that particular item, it could lead straight to the killer.”  
“And you think I know where it is, don’t you Buck?” Steve concluded for him, halting them on their tracks.

“I’m just saying, the best thing is for that item to never turn up.”

* * *

“Sharon says everybody thinks I’m heartless.” Tony said once they’re driving back to the bar.

 

“You? Heartless?” Steve looked over to his mate. Tony was attempting to affect a nonchalant look, trying to seem as if Sharon’s words didn’t bother him, “Come on, what you are is Iceland. Cool and collected on the outside, but underneath it all, you’re volcano.” Steve smirked.

 

Tony chuckled and looked over to him, a smile on his face. Steve always knew what to say to alleviate his fears and his doubts. For so long, Tony had to wear a mask, an armor to a world that would swallow him up whole and throw him back up for daring to be an omega that defy societal norms. For being an omega who stood up for his rights, for demanding to be seen as a human, not a mere vessel for Alphas and Betas to procreate with, for wanting more than what was prescribed to him.

 

“I know I act all tough and apathetic to things around me, but I don’t like people thinking I’m heartless.”

 

“Tony, if you were really heartless then you wouldn’t care about Bruce’s anxiety problems, or that time our insurance wouldn’t cover Clint’s hearing aids and you paid for them out of pocket. Tony, you’re the most caring, kind and selfless man I know. Heartless isn’t an accurate word to describe you. Passionate is what you are.”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it. I’m not heartless.” Tony cut Steve off, his face blushing faintly. After all these years, he still wasn’t used to getting praises from his Alpha. “And don’t think I didn’t notice that you used logic on me, soldier.” Tony smiled sweetly as he placed his hand to run his caress Steve’s cheeks with his thumb. Steve shamelessly leaned in to his Omega’s touch, eager to feel his comforting touch after a long day.

 

Releasing his hold of Steve’s face, Tony continued, “Sharon also said the reason I didn’t hear the gunshot was because I was cheating on you.” Steve shrugged, not really surprised that Sharon would tell Tony blatantly about him being unfaithful after her forceful implications at the crime scene earlier this morning. “Well, Bucky thinks that I’m the killer. And he’s helping me get away with it.”

“So, I’m unfaithful and you’re a murderer. We’re a very exciting couple.” Tony exclaimed, eyes gleaming with amusement at the ridiculous notion. “And here I thought everything goes downhill after mating.”

 

“Except the real reason you didn’t hear anything was because the gunshot was muffled with something.” Steve elaborated. Just then, Tony’s phone rang, showing Nick calling him.

 

“Hm, it’s Nick. Wonder why he’s calling?” Tony put the call through, putting it on speakerphone so Steve could follow and chime in to the conversations if he felt inclined to.

 

“You’ve reached Bonnie,” Tony answered in greeting, “And Clyde.” Steve joined him. “Murder incorporated. How may we help you?” they cracked up laughing at coming up with that clever greeting to Nick. The man in concern was not looking very impressed on the other line. He placidly handed over his phone to the man standing in front of him.

 

“It’s Alexander Pierce.”  Pierce’s voice, instead of Fury, came on the line. The couple, taken aback by the unexpected voice.

 

“Pierce? What are you doing on Nick’s phone?” Steve asked.

“I don’t own a cell phone. Big Brother’ll always know where you are if you got a cell phone.” he answered. Next to Steve, Tony rolled his eyes at Pierce’s paranoia.

 

“Guess when you’re as shifty as Alexander here, paranoid is good.” Nick piped in.

 

“You got your bar back. You’re open for business tonight.” Pierce continued.

 

“How the hell did you manage that?” Tony asked, exchanging a bewildered look with his mate.

 

“Let’s just say I went in the front and Alexander slipped in the back. We got it covered.” was all Nick had to offer for an explanation.

 

“What does that even mean?” Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion. This all seemed like a recipe for disaster that would make him beholden to yet another dirty New York politician. And he was actively trying to avoid that at this point in his career.

 

“It just means that you need to remember that old adage about one hand washing the other.” Pierce offered back. The beeping sound coming from Tony’s phone indicated that Nick or Pierce have disconnected their conversation. Tony raised his eyebrow, pocketing his phone back in his pocket.

“That didn’t sound ominous at all.”

 

Steve sighed, “Great. Just when I thought we could keep our hands clean…” the cost of doing business in New York was starting to be more than Steve was willing to bear. Maybe Tony had the right idea about moving West.

* * *

Back at the bar, Sarah’s employees were hard at work preparing for opening time. With the initial closing and now reopening of the bar, the crew was scrambling to prepare everything necessary before opening the bar, albeit belatedly, for business. The kitchen crew was busy at work with food prep, while the bartenders were busy restocking the liquor shelves with fresh bottles of hard liquors.

 

Jarvis was rechecking all of the logistics and inventories necessary before they open for business. . As was usual, he and Bruce were in charge with the bar’s infrastructure, which includes lighting and sound system. As Jarvis went to set up the sound system over on the stage at the far side of the bar, he heard Bruce came up behind him.

 

“There’s a bloodstain on the bathroom wall.” Bruce announced as he walked up to Jarvis.

 

“Yes, someone smashed the victim’s head against the wall. Knocked him out.” Jarvis replied absentmindedly. He was preoccupied with the numerous cables and plugs he needed to sort out for the stage. “And then came back, finished him off with a shot to the chest. Very cold blooded execution, that.” He turned to face Bruce. His friend’s mouth was gaping open, not unlike a goldfish as Jarvis recalled the information.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“Oh, I eavesdropped on the cops.”  Jarvis started unscrewing the back of one of the speakers that was set up for the stage. He turned off the speaker last night because of unexpected feedback problems and now he wanted to check whether any of the wires within were loose. “Also, they’re looking for something that was used to muffle the sound of the shot.” Once the back cover was opened, Jarvis moved to prop the piece of board against the wall nearest to the stage. Unknowingly, Jarvis uncovered the murder weapon’s hiding place.

 

“Why do you have a gun?” Bruce reached forward to the gun, picking it up with his hand.

 

“What?!” Jarvis turned around to face his friend. At the same time, Bruce turned around while holding the gun by the handle, “Oh, oh, oh! I’m English. We don’t use guns. We use our foreheads. What you’ve just picked up is most likely the murder weapon.”

 

“Why would the murderer hide the gun in your stuff?” Bruce asked. He placed the gun back in the speaker.

“Perhaps because the murderer sussed me out as, you know, the type of fellow who’d be smart enough to get rid of it.” In unison, the two knelt down to peer at the gun that Bruce placed back in its initial location at the bottom of the speaker amongst the mess of wires within. “Obviously, he didn’t expect you to be here when I discovered it.”

 

“Maybe we should get rid of it.”

 

Jarvis was silent for a moment, then he straighten up and Bruce mirrored him. “You and I are not in collusion, my friend.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you are the type of genius moron who would go to prison for a crime he didn’t commit.” Jarvis explained, “and I am not.”

 

“Then what do we do?” Bruce’s face was starting to display his confusion at the situation.

 

“Okay. What I should do is kill you with the gun and then tell the cops that you attacked me after confessing to the murder.” Jarvis concluded, holding his hand up for a high five from Bruce. Bruce’s horrified expression made it clear that Jarvis wasn’t gonna get his high five.

* * *

Phil Coulson walked over to where one of his regulars was sitting at the bar. Loki Laufeyson was a bestselling murder mystery/thriller novelist but most days he could be found parked at the counter of _Sarah’s_ bar.  “It’s hard to believe that someone was just murdered over there.”

 

Loki looked up at the bartender from where he was despondently nursing his glass of scotch, “Means nothing to me-- a best-selling pulp-crap crime novelist. I trade in death daily. Theoretically.” He downed his scotch in one go.

 

“What liquor best exemplifies death by substance abuse? Of course, Irish Whiskey.” Loki started talking in an Irish accent. Phil looked at him placidly, slowly drinking from his own water bottle,  “But what spirit best exemplify murder most foul?”

 

“You know, everyone that works here is a suspect.” Phil continued, ignoring Loki’s ridiculous Irish accent, “I’m working with a murderer.”

 

“Do you have a picture of the poor bastard that was murdered?” Loki asked again, still exemplifying the Irish accent.

 

Phil reached into his pocket for his cellphone. He started to unlock the phone to pull up the picture of the dead guy that Maria sent to the _Sarah’s_ employee group chat. “Maria uploaded this to the group chat before the cops show up.”

 

He started to hand his phone over to Loki before retracting it, “I’ll show you the picture but only if you drop the accent.” Loki nodded in acquiescence, his right hand held up waiting for Phil to hand over his phone. “Take a look.”

 

“The man is obviously a hired killer.” Loki concluded.

 

“You get that from a phone pic?”

 

“His hair, his suit, his ring--” Loki explained, “the fact that I talked to him last night. Here.”

 

“Here? In this bar?” Coulson asked incredulously, “I didn’t see him.”

 

“Gotcha. Yeah, right.” Loki’s eyes lit up in amusement. It seemed the employees of this place knew one of their own were probably responsible for this man’s murder and were trying to cover it up. How interesting. Loki couldn’t wait to see how this unfolds. “None of us did. Very good. Murder most foul.” he concluded, winking at Coulson. The bartender placidly retrieve his phone back from Loki, wondering what he just got himself into.

* * *

“Yeah, do you feel that?” Sam Wilson, aka DJ Falcon, walked up to the stage at the center of Sarah’s, clad in a white tuxedo and sunglasses. Trailing behind him were Tony and Nick Fury. Steve and Thor, who were already on the stage, discussing logistics and issues that occur from the brief closure of their bar was pulled out of their conversation by the arrival of the newcomer.

 

“I mean, this place is magic.” Falcon continued, “Your stage has mystic properties.”

 

“That is a ridiculous urban legend.” Tony countered.

 

“Then explain to me how so many people who’ve played here over the years have gone on to fame and fortune.”

 

Tony smirked and turned to the side where his mate was standing by, taking measure of the situation.

 

“Maybe because we have good taste.” Steve piped in.

 

“This place had the power before you got here. It’ll have it after you’re gone.” Falcon insisted. “All I want is my piece of the legacy, okay?” he chuckled then started performing a complicated and fancy dance move.

 

“And if you have good taste, you will book me first. And then after that, each one of my proteges. You dig?” he addressed Tony.  

 

“Well, dig this,” Steve started, stopping Falcon on his tracks as he advanced closer to Tony, “I recognize your personal talent. But I don’t book you or your proteges because of your brother.”

 

“So you’re just brazenly racist?”

 

“I’m sorry? Speak louder.”

 

“This is exactly where I didn’t want this conversation to go.” Fury spoke up, effectively de escalating the situation.

“My mate is concerned about your gang ties,” Tony added, trying his best to placate Steve and Falcon, “which is not you, but _is_ your brother.”

 

“Look, there’s Cain, and then there’s Abel. You see a mark on my forehead? Nah. So that makes me Abel. And on top of that, how are you gonna penalize my proteges because of my brother? How is that fair?” Falcon asked again.

 

“As your lawyer, I must advise you. If Mr. Wilson lodges a suit the outcome is not assured in our favor.” Nick said again.

 

“We will discuss it. Since we are partners.” Tony said, directing his words to Steve who smiled back at him.

 

The conversation came to a halt when Jarvis rushed over to them, a panicked and wild eyed expression on his face. He came to a stop in front of Tony, focused on his childhood friend slash boss as he said, “Look, I know whatever you’re discussing is very important right now,” then noticing someone from his periphery he turned around to see DJ Falcon on the center stage, “It’s-- Falcon! Falcon!” Jarvis’ voice pitch went higher, “Hey. What’s up?” as they bumped fists.

 

“Be glad you’re a pasty Brit albino, Jarv.” Sit Well told him. Jarvis furrowed his brow at the non-sequitur. Fury exasperatedly rolled his eye.

 

“Cheers. Um, I need to talk.” he said to Steve and Tony, signaling them to follow him to where they store the speakers.

* * *

Steve peered into the bottom of the speaker, seeing a gun lodged in there. “Ooh. Oh, no.”

 

“Two hundred million unregistered guns in the United States, and somehow this one found its way into our stereo system.” Jarvis remarked. Steve turned back to him, a frown marring his handsome face.

 

“Anybody touch it?” he asked. Jarvis angled his head at Bruce’s direction as the man in question timidly raised his hand.

 

And what else could Steve say about that?

  


“Did anybody touch it?” was the first words that came out of Fury’s mouth after he was summoned to look at the latest situation unfolding at Sarah’s.

 

“Bruce did.” Steve answered for him. Fury could only sigh exasperatedly, and hoped that the aneurysm he could feel building at the back of his head didn’t explode while he dealt with these idiots.

 

“Legally, if it’s with my stuff, can I just claim it as my own and toss it in a volcano?” Jarvis asked him.

 

“Fury is an officer of the court. He has to report it, right?” Tony said.

 

“I sure as hell do now.”

  
  
  


“.38 right? Matches the murder weapon.” Steve observed as he stood next to Tony who was peering into the speaker, looking at the gun.

 

“Bruce touched it.” his mate continued.

 

“Will you two let me do some of the crime solving, please?” Sharon said. With her pen, she reached in to the speaker to hook the gun by the trigger and pulled it out. “Saturday Night Special. Totally disposable.”

 

“My theory? It’s the murder victim’s gun.” a new voice filtered in to the gathering personnel of _Sarah’s_ owners and employees, “taken away from him by persons unknown who shot him in the chest, then hid it here thinking that Jarvis would find it, panic and throw it away because he’s, well, English.”

 

“Who is this now?” Sharon asked.

 

“Loki Laufeyson. Very successful crime novelist.” Fury answered for her.

 

“They never get anything right.” Sharon remarked, placing her hands on her hips.

 

“I’m not gonna fare well in jail.” Jarvis started, “I’m lovely.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Jarvis. I’ll bail you out.” Steve assured him. From behind him Tony cleared his throat and started massaging his shoulder, “and of course, you too Bruce.” Steve finished, smiling disarmingly.

  
  
  


Clint watched from his station behind the bar, in shock as Bruce and Jarvis were both lead out of the bar in handcuffs by Detective Carter. Jarvis looked pleadingly at him, as if beseeching him to bust him out right then and there. Loki walked placidly back to the bar, watching the same thing Clint was witnessing yet seemed unaffected by the whole thing.

 

“No Jarvis, no DJ. No DJ, no entertainment.” he sat down in front of Clint, “Time to _carpe_ your _diem_ , bud.”

 

Clint finished pouring water for Loki and placed it in front of his customer, “You mean the band?”

 

“Get the guy to smack the tambourine-- you maybe get a shot. Finally.”

 

“You mean, Thor?”

 

“Of course I don’t mean Thor. You don’t stand a chance with Thor. I meant our esteemed bartender Phil Coulson.” Loki gestured to where Phil was stocking the liquor cabinet at the far side of the counter. Clint followed his line of sight, taking in the sight of Phil. He had always admired the older man, but knew he would have better chance at shacking up with Thor than with him. But maybe Loki was right. Time to seize the moment. Just then, a new person joined them at the bar. The man was dressed immaculately in a grey three piece suit, his medium length blond hair was slicked back and tied in a pony tail. It was Aldrich Killian, coming to once again making an offer on the bar.

 

“Ah, mysterious real estate mogul who’s been trying to destroy our home away from home.” Loki remarked coldly as the man stood beside him. Killian smiled coldly at Loki’s words then signalled for Clint to make him his usual drink. “What nefarious reason does he have now?”

 

“I want this bar because I know how to turn into a gold mine,” he started, both Clint and Loki looking disparagingly at him.

 

“Boring.” Clint interjected.

 

“Good business, like a good bonding, is outwardly boring.” Killian said again, “Sorry.” he shrugged as Clint and Loki, once again, fixed him with a hateful stare.

* * *

“Last night, I went home a little before 3,” Thor started his report by opening the back door of the bar. He had pulled Steve aside to talk to him about what happened last night at the bar. The two Alphas were sequestered away from the rest of the bar. Steve sat astride Tony’s Audi as Thor went through recounting the events of last night.

 

“I checked to make sure Tony has locked up the safe, and I wonder, did somebody taped the door after I checked it? Cause this guy got in somehow.” Thor threw his cigarette away.

 

“You mean the dead guy or whoever killed him.”

 

Thor nodded, then he knelt down to inspect the door, “there’s nothing tacky on the bolt here. So it wasn’t taped. That means either the dead guy hid in the club after closing, or Tony let him in after my sweep.”

 

“No, he didn’t.” Steve denied, shaking his head at the notion of his mate somehow being the murder victim’s accomplice.

 

“Whoever killed this guy had a key or was already in the club,” Thor continued, trying to outline his thought process to his boss.

 

“Tony was the only one inside the club.” Steve said. The two Alphas then became silent as the meaning of their discussions and what it implied hit them. Thor stared steadily at his boss. He knew Steve was processing the facts and what he knew so far about the situation. In the army, Steve had gained a reputation of being a master tactician. His ability to formulate plans and strategies was second to none. Steve was a natural born leader, and Thor knew this when he first started working for Tony and Steve. As another Alpha, Thor also knew that the instinct to protect and keep one’s mate were ones that couldn’t be ignored. In Thor’s mind, everything seemed to suggest that Tony had done something with the guy and Steve had murdered the man for getting too close to or threatening Tony. Thor wouldn’t blame him, if he were put in the same position as Steve, he would probably do the same thing.

 

“You seem pretty sure this is the way it played out.” Steve remarked to him. Thor was silent for a moment, weighing whether or not he should tell Steve this new information.

 

“The dead guy-- chats me up last night.” he finally said. Steve furrowed his brow at Thor’s confession. “Okay...why didn’t you tell the police?”

 

“Creepy guy trespassing around our bar during the night? I know what I’d do if I caught him.” Thor put his right hand on his neck and slowly ran his finger down his neck to mimic strangulation.

 

“Did you catch him?” Steve asked again, his ice blue eyes boring into Thor’s.

 

“Nope. Did you?” Thor’s tone of voice changed from the deep and foreboding tone to a more lighthearted tone, “‘cause until I get a specific answer to that question, my loyalty’s with you.” he finished, his index finger pointing at Steve to emphasize his words.

 

“I didn’t catch him. But I appreciate your loyalty.” Steve answered firmly, though inside he was still reeling at the realization that Thor thought he murdered the guy and was willing to cover it up for him.

 

Then Thor placed his index finger on his lips, in a gesture of silence and made a fist with the same hand and pounded his chest twice in a show of loyalty to Steve. The big man then turned, putting an unlit cigarette in his mouth and returned back inside the bar, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts. Great, it seemed not only Bucky, but Thor also thought that Steve was the murderer and both were willing to look the other way. It’s a damn miracle that any murder was ever solved if this was what happened on the daily.

* * *

Steve carried a case of liquor inside to further replenish the bar’s stocks. As he walked in, he saw Maria carrying her signature Tower of Wings and placing on the side of the counter where Loki was currently sitting with Clint. Across from the counter, he saw Tony with his back turned to him, talking with Killian, once again. Sighing in annoyance at the sight of his mate talking to the unsavory Alpha, Steve roughly opened the beer case and started taking out the bottles one by one.

 

Tony, sensing his mate’s presence, turned around and spotted Steve stocking the bar with a frown on his face. Ah, he must have seen Killian talking to Tony and was now sulking. Tony smiled softly, walking to the bar hoping his proximity would calm his mate a little. “Hey, Killian. How you doing?” Steve said.

 

“He’s making me another offer on the bar.” Tony answered for him.

 

“Really? How big of a bump do we get for murder?” Steve asked, rubbing down a dusty beer bottle with a cloth.

 

“The offer is lower.” Tony confirmed for him.  

 

“This place is under a cloud.” Killian interjected, “things like this occur when people are not...reasonable.” he said. His last words were directly addressed to Steve.

 

“Implying that you are behind the murder and trying to scare me to sell. Ballsy move, pal.”

 

“Behind it? No. Merely taking advantage of it. It’s good business.” Killian smarmily answered.

“Right. Well, my bar is not for sale, but my booze is. So either get a drink, or get the hell out of here.” Steve firmly said.

 

A tense moment was shared between the three of them as Steve stared at Killian, daring him to leave the bar. In the middle of it all, Clint decided to walk up to them to seize his moment.

 

“Hey, Cap, Tony. Heard about Jarvis being arrested. Can my band audition?”

 

“No.” Tony emphatically denied.

 

“Come on. What’s the harm, Tony?” Steve interjected, “Be ready in one hour, pal.”

 

“Yes! Yes, you won’t be disappointed.” Clint cheered and pointed at Tony, then rushed off to get ready for his audition.

 

“Why?” Tony implored his mate.

 

“I got a soft spot for him.” Steve explained.

 

“You’re made of soft spots. You’re gonna make the call, right?”

 

“Of course, I’m gonna make the call. I’m not soft in the head.” Steve assured his mate.

 

“What’s the call?” Killian timidly asked, as he watched the two mates interact with each other.

 

“It’s why I own this place and you never will, okay? So, drink? Or are you gonna leave?”

* * *

Tony decided to do some paperwork as the day progressed. He had planned to catch up on some of the more boring aspect of running a business last night, but something that completely blindsided him came up and he didn’t end up touching any of it. As he settled in his seat and picked up the paperwork on the top of the pile, his door opened up and Natasha strode in confidently.

 

“This is awkward.” She declared as she closed the door behind her.

 

“Tasha, what’s awkward? You and Bucky trying to date? I told you so.”

 

“Shut up, Tony.” she shot him down, “I’m talking about this.” she placed a napkin with the bar’s insignia on Tony’s desk. As Tony pulled the napkin closer to him for further inspection, he noticed it was the floor plan of the bar.

 

“This is the floor plan of the bar.” Tony observed.

“Yeah. I drew it.” Natasha said, “for the murder victim last night.”

 

That stopped Tony short. He looked up sharply at his friend, trying to see whether he heard her correctly.

 

“You know how what I always wanted to do was interior decorating right? I mean, I have a knack for it.” Natasha continued, “And he told me he owned a nightclub and that he wanted to hire me. And I figured he was probably hitting on me. But then James showed up and asked me out for the thousandth time.”

 

“Why are you showing this to me?” Tony asked, his head reeling with the revelation that Natasha had lied to the cops and was apparently withholding information and most likely obstructing justice.

 

“Because if I show it to Steve, his pretty little blond head would explode. You’re more level-headed than he is.” Natasha admitted.

 

“Well, glad to know at least one person thinks the Omega is the logical one in this relationship.” Tony said wryly.

 

“Tony, you’re always the more logical one out of the two of you,” Natasha said with a small smile, “Don’t get me wrong, Steve is brilliant. But when it comes down to it, he uses his heart more than his head.”

 

Tony shrugged. “That’s why I fell for him. But rewind that, why would his head explode?”

 

Natasha sat down in front of him, pointing at a peculiar mark on the floor plan she drew, “Note the “X” at this office. Traditionally “X” marks the spot.”

 

“The safe? You think he wanted to rob us?”

 

“Maybe. Or it’s possible that the “X” marks another objective. The only thing left is…” Natasha trailed off, knowing Tony would follow her train of thought.

 

“Me.” Tony deduced. Natasha’s silence was more than enough of a confirmation.

* * *

Later that day, Tony arranged to meet Alexander Pierce. Secretly, of course. He’s still wasn’t sure if he should share what Natasha showed him with Steve. He needed some time to think, and to understand this new piece of information. He also needed time to think about the fact that his employees seemed to be lying to the police and generally obstructing justice and hiding facts pertinent to the case. This newest revelation, however, left him reeling. This implied that he was the target all along. But for what purpose? To intimidate him to sell the bar? Or was he being targeted because of Steve? Anybody who knew Steve would know that the best and most effective way to hurt him was to hurt Tony. Either way, there were still too many unanswered questions and Tony thought he would benefit from getting some perspective from someone who would have some answers.

 

Tony slid the drawn napkin forward to Pierce, “Why didn’t you show this to the police?” the older man questioned him.

 

“Because they’ll take it without telling me if it means what I think it means.”

 

“What do you think it means?”

 

“People know the best way to hurt him is to hurt me.” Tony sighed.

 

“Killian’s people, AIM, are capable of sending a very bad message,” Pierce informed him.

 

“What do you mean?”

“Head cracking, leg breaking, neck snapping, finger snipping. Things like that.” Pierce continued, “it’s possible they sent this guy.”

 

“To break my legs?”

 

“And the gangbangers make him. They kill him to make a statement.”

 

“So Steve was right about the gangbangers?”

 

Pierce was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something. It was a while before he finally spoke again, “Everyone serves somebody. Something your-- your mate refuses to accept.”

 

Tony chuckled softly at Pierce’s irritation towards Steve’s stubbornness, “I know. He’s stubborn.”

 

“He’s a man of principles,” Pierce countered derisively, “and I mean that as a terrible insult, by the way. Now if he had just paid me off, none of this would have happened. ”

 

“Who do you work for that could scare off AIM and the gangbangers?” Tony asked.

 

“Ask your brother-in-law about HYDRA.”

 

“Because he’s a cop?”

 

“Because he and I work for the same guy.”  

* * *

Steve and Tony were summoned again to the precinct where Bucky and Sharon worked. They had told the couple that they have identified their murder victim, and would like to share the new information with them. They were accompanied by Nick, as their lawyer, and the three of them were waiting in the interrogation room. The day’s events had left Tony feeling tired, more so than usual and he resorted to laying his head on Steve’s shoulder as they waited. Steve turned his head and pressed a kiss on Tony’s forehead, eliciting a smile from Tony as he looked up at his Alpha and pursed his lips for kiss from Steve, one that Steve gladly bestowed upon him. Steve breathed in the scent of his mate, noticing a subtle difference in Tony’s scent. He chalked it all up to the whirlwind of the day causing Tony to stress out a little bit and affecting his natural scent. After all of this was over, Steve vowed to take the two of them out of Brooklyn for a while for a relaxing vacation somewhere far away.  

 

When the door opened up to admit Sharon and Bucky in, they sat up straighter. Noticing Bucky’s humorless facade and Sharon’s no-nonsense attitude, they all buckled down for the ride. Sharon sat down across from them, holding a cream colored folder that she opened to reveal a mug shot of the murder victim.

 

“The victim has been identified as Brock Rumlow.” the detective said, sliding the picture towards their direction. Tony accepted it, glancing at the picture then handing it to Steve for his own perusal.

 

“He was a security consultant for a waste disposal company in Newark.” Bucky added.

 

Fury chuckled as he went through the evidence Sharon has compiled for them, “A mobster named Brock. What’s the world coming to?” Tony chuckled along with him, surprised at the small smile that Fury managed to coax out of Sharon as well.

 

“So what was he doing at our place?” Steve questioned the detectives.

 

“That’s a damn good question, brother.” Bucky remarked. The two brothers lapsed into silence, poignantly emphasized by the unflinching eye staring contest the two were involved in. Tony decided to defuse the situation by sharing an information of his own. He reached into the pocket of his blazer to take out the napkin Natasha gave to him earlier in the day and placed it on the table for everyone to see.

 

“Where did you get this?” Sharon asked him, at the same time Steve asked, “What is that?”

 

“It was given to me anonymously by someone who drew it for Rumlow last night.”  

 

“Your office is marked.” Bucky remarked.

“Meaning Rumlow was in your club last night. And yet, _nobody_ saw him.” Sharon said incredulously.

 

“Excuse me Sharon, but this napkin proves that Rumlow was sent to hurt my mate.” Steve interjected strongly, moving forward as if to shield Tony from Sharon’s accusations.

 

“That is one of our theories, yes.”

 

“Could HYDRA have sent Rumlow?” Tony asked the detectives.

 

“Where’d you dig that up?” Bucky zeroed in on Tony.

 

“Ain’t he some kind of mobster type?” Fury joined in, “has his finger in every pie?”

 

“There’s no HYDRA.” Bucky replied flatly.

 

“Alexander Pierce likes to say he works for the Grave Digger,” Sharon elaborated, “Makes him look scary.”

 

“Exactly. So forget HYDRA.” Bucky stated forcefully.

 

“Look, our first job is to find out who killed Rumlow. Finding out who sent him is secondary.” Sharon reiterated to all the parties involved.

 

“Right. But here in the real world, when do we get our tech guys back?” Steve leaned back in his seat.

 

“Never. Your people are lying to me.” Steve let out a long suffering sigh at Sharon's replies, “And until I find out why, you can’t have your tech guys or anybody else I can scoop up.”

* * *

“Pierce told me that he works for HYDRA.” Tony told Steve as they drove back to the bar. Steve scoffed at the ridiculous notion, but Tony continued, “he told me something else too.”

 

“Hmm, what is it babe?”

 

“He said that Bucky works for him too.” And Tony knew his mate well, so he knew that Steve would be mad, to say the least. Honestly, the Audi getting away with a dented steering wheel was good enough in Tony’s books.

 

“Don’t get so mad, sweetheart. He could be wrong.” Tony tried to placate his mate who was still fuming in silent.

 

“I’m mad because I don’t find it hard to believe at all. Alright? Did Pierce give you the napkin?” Steve countered.

 

“No. It was Natasha.” Now, Steve couldn’t hold back his surprise, he had to take his eyes off the road to look directly at his mate, mouth gaping the whole time.

 

“What?” Tony asked.

 

“What do you mean ‘what’? Why are all our employees holding out on the cops?” Steve demanded.

 

“They love us. Especially you. You're who they want to be when they grow up.” Tony stated.

 

“They love us. That’s great, we’re loveable. But what math gets them to obstruct justice?” Steve asked incredulously.

 

“They all know that you’d kill anyone who was going to hurt me. And that man, Rumlow, was going to hurt me.”

 

“They think I’m the killer.” Steve whispered to Tony, as if confessing a terrible crime he didn’t commit.

 

“ _That’s_ the math that gets them to obstruct justice and lying to the police.” Tony finished.

* * *

In the midst of all the clusterfuck that was today, Tony totally forgot that Steve had greenlighted Clint and his band of well-meaning idiots to audition to be the live entertainment for the band. So it was with great reluctance that he accompanied Steve as part of the audience. All he wanted was to go home or lay down in his office, but here he was being one half of the united front with his mate.

 

“Hey, guys!” Clint greeted the audience, which consisted of him and Steve along with the other bar employees and some patrons who had a firmly held belief of it being 5 PM somewhere.  

 

“We’re Hawkeye,” Tony rolled his eyes at the name, “I mean the name of the band is Hawkeye. No one’s actually named Hawkeye. It’s like there’s no one named Jethro in Jethro Tull, you know.” Clint started to ramble on.

 

“Just play, Clint.” Tony immediately cut him off. Taking Tony’s cue, the band then started up the opening chord. Surprisingly, Coulson was a part of the band as the cellist.

 

“Hawkeye is a stupid name,” Tony whispered grouchily to Steve, “The fuck does it even mean?”

 

As the band played, more patrons started to gravitate towards the center stage. Steve solemnly observed the band’s performance, as Tony’s disapproving stance started to soften a little as he got into the groove provided by the bass and Coulson’s cello. Thor walked over to the bar to stand next to Loki and watch Clint performed.

 

“Man, I’m telling you. I’m looking at Barton in a whole different way.” he observed.

 

“Really?” Loki asked incredulously, mouthing “dammit” silently as Thor’s shiny blue eyes was focused to the stage.

 

Once the song ended, everyone who was in the audience clapped, with Thor’s whistles being the loudest form of accolade in the room. Tony was clapping, beaming proudly like a father at his son, “That was wonderful!” Steve side eyed his mate, rolling his eyes at Tony’s complete change of heart on Clint’s band, knowing all along this would happen.

 

“Why did they even invent piano?” Maria sullenly commented from the bar.

 

“The thing is, uh Clint, it’s a bar. It’s an Irish bar. And people, they need to be able to dance, not just--” Steve started to say.

 

“Fall in love.” Coulson said to Clint from his perch behind the cello.

 

“Oh. Uh really?” Clint answered, stars in his eyes. He needed to thank Loki for this.

 

“Yes, so uh, Clint, sorry but it’s just not bar material, you know. You understand.” Steve tried to get in a word edgewise in the face of Clint and Coulson making goo goo eyes at each other, and failing to do so.

 

As he turned around, he saw Sit Well approaching him and walking up to the center stage. As he came closer to Steve, he leaned in and whispered, “My brother would like to talk to you. He’s waiting out back.”

 

“Right.” Steve nodded, knowing exactly what Wilson’s brother intended to talk to him about, “Uh, Clint, why don’t you play another song for Tony here? He seemed to enjoy it.” Steve touched Tony’s shoulder as he walked away from the stage, following Wilson’s lead. Tony was oblivious to the situation, wrapped up in the music while Thor followed with intelligent and sharp eyes as his boss walked to the back doors. Knowing that nothing good was going to happen from Wilson leading Steve out through the backdoor, he decided to follow his boss.

 

“What’s going on, boss?” Thor asked as he caught up with Steve.

 

“I got a meeting with an angry gangbanger in the alley. Why?”

 

“I got my gun.”

 

“You got a gun?” Steve turned around to face Thor.

 

“He’s a leader of a gang. A gang that is known to kill people, and he hates your guts. I ain’t no mathematician but that adds up bad.”

 

“Okay, hang back.” Steve instructed him. He opened the back door, and waited until Thor was looking away from the door, flicked the knob to lock from the outside then slammed the door before Thor could get outside with him.

 

“Wha--” as Thor tried to open the door, he realized that Steve had locked him inside, shielding him from the fight. Not wasting any time, he ran back inside to fetch Tony, hoping that Tony’s presence would diffuse the situation. He found his other boss still at the center stage, listening to Barton’s music and hurriedly rushed to him.

 

“Tony, Cap’s in trouble.” he whispered to the Omega.

 

Tony took one look at him and rushed to the front of the club, leaving behind a group of bewildered bar employees. As they stepped outside and ran to the back of the bar, they saw that the fight was over between the two men. Tony saw Steve and an African American man slumped on the back of the truck that delivered their supplies. They seemed to both be nursing some type of injuries. Steve’s opponent seemed to be favoring his right shoulder, while Steve had blood trails running down his grey shirt.

 

“Who is that?” Tony asked Thor.

 

“Wilson’s brother. Head of the gangbangers.” Thor answered. He cocked the hammer of his gun and pointed it at the man, “don’t move, or I’ll blow your head off.”

 

At the sound of gun, both of the injured men looked up from the ground at Thor. Tony saw Steve was nursing a head wound at the side of his temple, but otherwise he looked okay. Just then a second sound of cocked gun hammer could be heard and then Bucky’s was behind Thor, aiming his gun at Thor’s head, “Wanna drop that?” while Sharon walked to where Steve and Sit Well’s brother was still sitting on the back if the truck. Thor disarmed his gun and reluctantly gave it to Bucky who took it with gratitude and Tony strode towards his mate.

 

“Hi honey,” Steve greeted him.

 

“Hey. You okay?”

 

“You should see the other guy.” Steve joked deprecatingly, his lips quirked up in a grin that Tony was helpless to reciprocate.

“So who do you want to arrest?” Bucky asked Sharon, who was surveying the whole scene with disapproval evident on her face.

 

“Let’s take them all.” She sighed despondently.

* * *

They put Steve and Wilson’s brother in the same interrogation room, at a safe distance from each other, and handcuffed to the bottom of the table. Steve knew Bucky and his partner were watching from behind the two-way mirror of the interrogation room.

 

“Look, man. My brother don’t sag, slang or bang.” Wilson’s brother broke the silence.

 

“What about you?”

 

Wilson’s brother scoffed, “Man, Sam barely talks to me. You dig?”

 

“Why do you care?” Steve countered.

 

“He’s my brother. And your bar is on my block. Do the math, man.”

 

“Look I’ve been here before. Okay? The place becomes a gang hangout. East Coast meets West Coast. Somebody gets popped.”

 

“Says the dude with the dead body in his bathroom.” Wilson’s brother countered.

 

“For all I know, you did it.”

 

“I pop somebody, I don’t muffle the shot, brother. I shoot him straight on in his face. Ask anybody. Look what if I decree your place off-limits to my crew or any other crew?”

 

“You can decree?”

 

“He’s my brother, man. And I want to see him get his cheese. See his face on buses.”

 

Steve chuckled at Wilson’s brother’s words, “Fine. DJ Falcon in the house.” As Steve raised up his right hand to shake on the deal, he realized that he was still chained to the floor. He made a fist with his left hand instead, and Wilson’s brother bumped it with his own, sealing the deal.

 

From behind the two-way mirror, Bucky and Sharon watched the whole encounter with discerning eyes. “Still think it could be him?” he asked Sharon.

 

“Nope. He’d have taken credit and used it to scare your brother. He had nothing to do with Rumlow’s murder. Let him go.”

* * *

“Ugh, now they have Bruce, Jarvis _and_ Thor.” Tony complained at Steve as they sat on the bar at Sarah’s.  

 

“Well, I can watch the door until they release Thor,” Natasha volunteered.

 

“What about entertainment?” Tony asked.

 

“Well, didn’t you say Clint was _fantabulisticulous_ ,” Natasha teased him. Tony rolled his eyes at the words. He wasn’t responsible for the words that came out of his mouth sometimes. It just happened, like word vomit.

 

“Uh-huh,” Steve shook his head, sipping on his coffee, “We got the Crew.”

 

“What crew?”

 

“Hey,” Clint and Coulson came to them at that moment, “Uh, so Clint told me something and I think you need to know.”

 

“The murdered guy-- I had a conversation with him.” Clint confessed.

 

“And you didn’t tell the police?” Tony asked him. Next to him, Natasha stared at Clint and Coulson’s disheveled appearance, knowing exactly what they’ve been up to and Steve just resigned himself to another one of his employee obstructing justice.

 

“Well, it’s what they discussed that’s important.” Coulson told them.

 

“It’s Clint, so they discussed sex.” Natasha said, knowing her best friend well.

 

“That’s mostly true.”

 

“Okay, please. What is the point?” Steve asked imploringly.

 

“Well, Phil’s cello was very romantic and it made me feel horny,” Clint started. Coulson started to blush, urging his new boyfriend to skip all the gory details, “Whoa! I think we should just skip ahead.”

 

“Well, Phil was afraid we’d get caught because I’m loud,” Clint chuckled, eyes sparkling as he looked at Coulson.

 

“What part of skip ahead do you not understand, Barton?” Tony asked him.

“Well, I told Phil that I knew a place where a couple could get some privacy. Which is what I also told Rumlow. Yeah. That was the point.” Clint finished his long and convoluted explanations.

 

“When Thor does his sweep, he never checks the Lost and Found,” Clint announced as he led them to the coat closet that also doubled as the Lost and Found counter of the bar.

 

“Rumlow could have hid back here and waited for the bar to be empty.” Steve deduced, as he and Tony entered the closet and surveyed the surroundings. Noticing a matchstick on the floor, Tony bent down to pick it up.

 

“Remember all those wooden matches around the body?”

 

“Which proves he was here. Why didn’t you tell the police you saw Rumlow?” Steve addressed Clint who was standing by the door behind them.

 

“Maria says you probably killed Rumlow to save Tony and we should do everything we can to impede the investigation.” Clint answered, matter-of-factly, “Was that wrong? It felt right.” he shrugged.

  
  
  


After Clint’s revelation, Tony went back to his office to grab his stuff before heading home to prepare for the night. As he walked into his office, he noticed a lump on his couch which turned out to be Bruce, laying face up on the couch.

 

“Brucie!” Tony greeted, ecstatic that his good friend was finally out of jail, “they let you out.”

 

“Yeah. Someone stole my shoes though.” Bruce said in return.

 

“Yeah, that’s what usually happens in prison, Brucie.” Tony smiled slightly at Bruce’s words. The man seemed to take no issue that he went to prison, but was more concerned about his missing shoes, “we’ll buy more for you.”

 

“Coulson found your coat.” Bruce said suddenly, surprising Tony with the non-sequitur.

 

“What? What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“It was jammed into a case of premium gin. He brought it to me.” Bruce continued, “I found the bullet hole.”

 

“Someone used my coat to muffle the gunshot.” Tony concluded, and Bruce nodded his agreement, “well, what did you do with my coat?”

Bruce and Coulson brought him to the storage room where the stock the liquor and beers for the bar’s inventory. Hidden behind cases of liquors and beer, Tony saw the metal bucket they used to use for the janitor to mop the floor before they switched to the lighter plastic buckets. In it, Tony saw his Belgian corduroy coat, a Christmas present from Steve, charred and unrecognizable because somebody had torched it.

 

“That’s my expensive Belgian corduroy coat?”

 

“I decided to douse it with pure grain alcohol and burn it.” Coulson explained to him.

 

“So both of you conspired to keep this big secret from the rest of us.” Bruce and Coulson nodded their complicity.

 

“Cap had the strength to bash that guy’s head in against the wall. And you have the--” Coulson trailed off, gesturing to Bruce to continue.

 

“Clarity of will to shoot him.” Bruce finished for him.

 

“Is that why you picked up the gun?” Tony turned to Bruce, “in case my fingerprints were on it?”

 

“I learned a lot from reading Loki Laufeyson’s books.” Bruce nodded casually, side stepping Tony’s concerns that his friend just took the fall for a crime nobody among them committed.

* * *

Tony returned to their apartment that night feeling all out of sorts. The truth was he didn’t know how to feel. One one hand, he felt awed and humbled at the great lengths to which his employees went through to cover up what they thought murder committed by himself and Steve. Tony had always believed this band of ragtag misfits that worked for them were a solid group. To him and Steve, they felt more like family than people they worked with. These latest showing of obstruction of justice and deceit to the police showed how strongly they had each others’ backs, working as a strong unit, a phalanx defending and shielding each other. Even though what they managed to accomplish was obfuscation based on preconceived notions of what the current facts showed, Tony felt relieved that he could count on them to watch his and Steve’s back. It’s quite worrying how their friends easily believed that Steve would be capable of killing someone for Tony. Clint’s words when he showed them the Lost and Found echoed in Tony’s mind.

 

_Maria says you probably killed Rumlow to save Tony and we should do everything we can to impede the investigation...it felt right._

 

The problem was Tony was sure Steve didn’t kill this man. Tony knew Steve would kill for him, make no mistake about that, but Steve wasn’t even aware of this man’s existence until today. Another piece of the puzzle to consider was the fact that the murderer proceeded to frame Tony, which was something Steve wouldn’t do.

 

He arrived home just as Steve was getting ready for the night. Tony’s mate was walking out of their walk-in closet in a white shirt sans pants and in the process of buttoning up his shirt. Well, what a sight to come home to, Tony thought.  

 

“Bruce and Coulson found a bullet hole in my Belgian Corduroy coat,” Tony said in greeting, taking of his jacket and shoes as he entered the room.

 

“Are you serious? That thing was damn expensive.” Steve complained cheekily. Tony gave him a look indicating his disapproval at Steve’s priority, “They figured you slammed Rumlow’s head against the wall then I shot him using the coat as a silencer.” Tony took out a new set of dress shirt and slacks from the walk-in closet to change.

 

“Should I be upset that our friends think we’re murderers, or just happy that everyone’s trying to help us get away with it?”

 

“You should realize that everything they do to help us is actually making us look guilty in front of the police.” Tony sat down on the bed and started to take off his shirt, facing away from his mate, “especially you.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“Because you’re strong enough to bash his head into the wall, and I’m not.”

 

“Oh. So, we having some doubts?” Steve asked, sounding a little hesitant and timid to Tony’s ears. And if there’s anything Tony couldn’t stand, it’s Steve doubting Tony’s love or resolve for their bond. Tony walked over to where Steve was standing and took over the task of tying his tie around his neck.

 

“Not about anything important.” Tony said softly, pulling Steve closer to him by the tie and kissing him passionately. He felt and heard Steve chuckled and deepened the kiss.

* * *

“Yes, the fibers we found in the bullet track matches the fiber compositions of belgian corduroys. How’d you know that?” Bucky asked Steve as the crossed the road, walking towards the diner where they usually meet up for coffee.

 

“We can’t find Tony’s coat.”

 

“If it’s in the bar, we’ll eventually find it, so--”

 

“I heard you the first time, Buck. Find it, get rid of it, burn it--whatever. The only problem is, I didn’t kill the guy. Pierce said you’re in HYDRA’s pocket. Did he send this man?”

 

“Pierce is nuts. And crooked as a stick in water.” Bucky said curtly. He opened the front door of the diner, ushering them both inside. Steve had no choice but to follow his brother inside to continue the conversation.

 

“Buck, somebody put this guy on Tony.” Steve said to his brother as they settled in the open seats on the diner’s counter. Bucky looked at him pityingly, “What?”

 

“You’re not gonna like it.”

 

“Somebody comes into my bar to hurt my mate. Damn right, I’m not gonna like it.”

 

“Tony’s cheating on you with Killian, Stevie.”  Oh God, this again. Steve sighed, “Not this again, Bucky.”

 

Bucky reached into his suit pocket to retrieve a sheaf of paper and placed it on the table between them, “He met with Killian over a dozen times. Over seventy phone calls in the past three weeks. How many times a day you talk to him?”

 

Steve stared silently at his brother. His face probably looked pathetic right now. “This is what happened. They get into a thing. Goes south. Tony figures that it’s not true love, that Killian only wanted him for your bar.” Steve abruptly stood up, he couldn’t listen to this shit. Not from his own brother, the man he trusted with his life as he spouted lies about his mate.

 

“And then he threatens Tony. He sends this guy Rumlow on the job. But you don’t see it, because you don’t use your head. You think everything that you feel is true and that the world works the way you wanted it to.”

 

That hit below the belt, and Steve saw red. He punched Bucky in the face, remembering at the last second to pull his punch so as to not cause any lasting damage to his brother. His punch left Bucky slumped down on the counter, his mouth red with blood. Steve vaguely registering someone calling out, “Take it outside!” as he strode over to the exit.

 

“You need to grow up, Steve!” was the last thing he heard Bucky said to him. Which was probably the only truth he said to Steve that night.

* * *

Steve walked into the bar. It was still early in the night, that the patrons were still few and far in between. He spotted Natasha at her usual station, making notes on the tables and the patrons on the counter. She looked up as he saw him approached and greeted him.

 

“Hey, Cap. Anybody else got arrested?”

 

“Not that I know of. Listen, ‘Tasha, you know the napkin you drew for Rumlow?”

 

Natasha winced, “Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t know what he wanted it for.”

 

“I know that, don’t worry about it.” Steve consoled her, “It’s just, I noticed it wasn’t complete. Why?”

 

“I got interrupted.”

 

“Interrupted by who?”

 

“By James. He came in to ask me out.”  What? That was new information. Bucky was at the bar too on the night of the murder, then. And if he interrupted Natasha’s conversation with Rumlow, Bucky must have seen him too, and seen the napkin Natasha drew.

 

“Bucky saw Rumlow and the napkin?” Natasha nodded. “Right. You seen Pierce?”

 

“Yup. Table 11.”

 

Spotting the politician, Steve strode over to where he was sitting with a glass of scotch. “So, the police think I committed the murder.”

 

Pierce looked up to him, “the police is the least of your worries. Make the payment.”

 

“Right. You know, tell HYDRA that unless they’re willing to kill me, it’s over.” Steve declared, “And one more thing, anything happens to my mate, it’s you I’m coming after.”

 

“Me? I’m just the messenger.” Pierce said. Steve scoffed at the obvious ploy to lowball himself, “I don’t know how you got Bucky to believe that crap, but I know you’re nobody’s messenger.”

 

“It’s only money, Rogers.”   

* * *

Steve found Tony sitting towards the back of the bar, commandeering a table with a tall glass of tonic and lime in front of him. As he approached his mate, Steve felt a sense of contentment washing over him. Steve knew in his guts that Tony wouldn’t have done what Bucky seemed so certain of. He and Tony were a solid couple, two parts of a whole. And while they may have their disagreements and differences of opinions, Steve believed with a fervor of a religious man that he and Tony were meant for each other.  And he knew Tony would never even think of jeopardizing their relationship.

 

“Hey.” Steve greeted him, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead. He breathed in the comforting scent of Tony, once again noting a hint of sweetness that wasn’t there before. Steve scrunched up his nose in curiosity at the scent that has been lingering around Tony.

 

“Hey, babe. DJ Falcon in the house.” Tony gestured at Sam Wilson who walked in the bar with his entourage, two beautiful women on each arm with four more trailing behind him. After Steve had struck a deal with his brother, allowing Sam to perform at the bar, they have managed to be civil with one another. Sam pointed two fingers at the couple, a gesture that Steve and Tony returned with a wave of their hands. From their position at the back of the bar, they were able to see Loki at his usual perch on the bar counter, looking despondent with a glass of Gin and Tonic while Maria placed her Tower in front of him. Phil and Clint were working behind the bar, occasionally bumping each other as they served their customers sharing shy glances with each other. Bruce and Natasha were conversing with each other, most likely talking about seating charts and table positionings. If Thor and Jarvis were here with them, their small, weird family would be complete.

 

“So, did the police tried to convince you I was having an affair with Killian?” Tony asked, taking a sip of his water. Steve scoffed, picking up Tony’s free hand to hold in his, “It’s what they do, y’know? Drive wedges.”

 

“It wouldn’t be too far fetched to think I was having an affair with him. I mean, he’s very handsome.” Tony said teasingly.

 

“I’d feel it if the energy was bad between the two of us.” Steve lifted up Tony’s hands, kissing the knuckles, “I’d know. The same way that you would know I couldn’t murder someone.”

 

“I believe you _would_ murder someone for me. And that you’d lie to me about it to spare me from the burden of knowing you killed someone.” after all these years and somehow Tony could still render Steve speechless with his insights to Steve’s psyche.  

 

As they talked with each other, that night’s entertainment arrive for a sound check. It was a local band that called themselves the Wrecking Crew. They were a rowdy bunch, harkening back to the rock n roll days of excessive drugs and alcohol use, but Tony liked their music. They had been busy touring for the better part of the year, and Steve had managed to convince them to come back home to Brooklyn for a while to play at the bar for one night before they went back on the road again.

 

“How’d you convince the Crew to come back and play tonight? I thought they were on tour until next year.” Tony chuckled at his mate.

 

“Told them it’s for the vets and the kids.”

 

“Aww, we’re having a benefit for the vets and sick kids?” Tony kissed Steve’s cheek sweetly.  “Poor Bucky and Sharon. If this case is any indication I wonder how any crime was ever solved. Everyone lies and deceive, everyone has their own agenda.” he sighed, “I’m glad we’re just bar owners and not, like, superheroes or something.”

 

They were silent for a moment as Tony laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, watching the band set up on their center stage.

 

“I know who did it.”

 

“So do I.” Tony said solemnly.

  
  


Thor and Jarvis finally arrived for the night with Sharon driving the two former prisoners back to the bar they worked in. As the night went on, more patrons arrive at the bar. The Wrecking Crew had finished their soundcheck and were now having drinks at the bar.

 

“Awesome, it’s the Crew!” Thor exclaimed, contrasting Jarvis’ lamentation, “I’ve been banked by a rock band.”

 

Behind them, Sharon looked around as she took in the lively atmosphere of the bar. It’s as if nothing terrible ever happened here. As she started to walk towards the bar for a drink, Pierce approached her to whisper something in her ear. At his words, all of the pieces came together. She knew who killed Rumlow.

* * *

“When did you realize it wasn’t me?” Steve asked his mate as they walked into Tony’s office, closing the door behind them.

 

“You would kill for me, I know that. But whoever did this knocked him out, then went and got my coat before executing him in cold blood.” Tony explained. Steve was hurriedly rummaging through the desk for a bottle of whiskey he knew Tony kept there. “You would never do that.” Steve got the whiskey, opened it and drank straight from the bottle, “Bucky is different.”

 

“My brother killed a man to save my mate. What are we gonna do?”

 

“Do? We do nothing. We thank him and we keep our mouths shut.”

 

“Tony, this is murder. Honey, not everything is just so clear to you.”

 

“It _is_ this time!”

“I don’t think I can live with this.” Steve sighed, despairingly taking another drink from the whiskey bottle. He really wished he could just drink himself to a stupor. Tony’s willingness to look the other way in the face of Bucky being a murderer was alarming to say the least. Steve was so tempted to look the other way too, because Bucky did save Tony’s life and that wasn’t something Steve could just brush off. Bucky saved Tony, which meant he indirectly saved Steve from living a life without Tony. And that wasn’t something he could survive. But his conscience was a stubborn thing and refused to be ignored.

 

“Boss.” Thor’s deep baritone broke through the silence, and they turned to find him by the door. Thor gestured his head to the side, signaling them to follow him outside.

* * *

 

Outside, they found Bucky and Sharon at a standoff. Nick and Pierce were standing to side, tensely watching the entire thing unfold. Steve felt Tony behind him where they stood by the bar’s back door. Sharon had her gun pointed at Bucky, who was standing across from her, hands held up in surrender.

 

“I ain’t going to prison.” Bucky said.

 

“GPS puts you in this building at the time of the murder. Lose the weapon, Detective.” Sharon instructed. There was a tense moment in which nobody moved. Bucky shook his head slightly in disagreement.

 

“Buck, just take out your gun.” Steve implored his brother.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m gonna do. You ready? I’m a quick bastard.”

 

“By the barrel. Very slowly.” Sharon said. Her aim was steady and true.

 

“That’s not how it’s gonna go. We know how this is gonna go.” Bucky reached down, taking out his gun from the holster. Sharon cocked the hammer of her gun, trying to anticipate the shot from her partner. There was only one way this would go: Sharon or Bucky dead on the pavement. And neither was a good solution to the problem. Just then Tony stepped forward, firmly positioning himself between Bucky and Sharon, his back to Sharon effectively shielding Bucky from Sharon’s bullets.

 

“Tony!”

 

“It’s okay. It’s all okay, Steve.” Tony said, then to Bucky he said, “Thank you. You’ve helped us. Now, please, let us help you.” Tony reached forward, holding his hand up for Bucky to give his gun to him. Bucky slowly placed his disarmed gun in Tony’s hand, which Tony gave to Sharon who had lowered her gun when a civilian walked right into her line of fire.

 

“Put the handcuffs on, Bucky.” she said.

* * *

At midnight, The Wrecking Crew started the show. With the bar sufficiently packed, even more so than during the usual weekday night, the bar floor had turned to a makeshift mosh pit. Thor and Natasha was in the audience, rocking out along with the band and the audience. Thor was headbanging along to the music, screaming out the lyrics to the song and Natasha was standing sedately next to him, hands folded in front of her chest, head nodding along to the beat. Clint was playing air drums behind the bar, much to Maria’s exasperation and Coulson’s amusement. Jarvis was sitting at the bar, staring begrudgingly at the stage, still upset that his spot as DJ was replaced by a live band. Loki was sitting next to him on the bar, eyebrows raised as he realized the lyrics were about drug dealing. Bruce was in the crowd trying to count the amount of beer bottles that have been broken during the show, while Sam Wilson amongst his entourage and proteges held his drink up high.  

 

From Tony’s office, Steve and Tony watched the crowd and their family having fun along with them. They have everyone back together again, back where they belonged. Their little family was happy, safe and complete, for now.

* * *

“Locking up, Boss!” Thor called out to Steve. Lights have started to be turned off on the bar’s floor, leaving only Tony’s office as the only illuminated room.

 

“Thanks, Thor.” Steve closed the office door and walked towards where his mate was sitting behind his desk, catching up on paperwork. “You know, I think you’re right. We should sell out.”

 

“You’re not afraid of this HYDRA person?”

 

“Nah. I told him if he doesn’t leave us alone, I’d kill him. And he believes me.” Steve groaned, dropping his body on the recliner situated by Tony’s desk.  

 

“You mean you told Pierce to tell him.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tony hummed in understanding, “Nick said if they can’t trace the gun to Bucky, they can’t find my coat, he’s going to walk. We can’t sell the bar. Your brother might need a job.” Steve smiled at that, relieved Bucky wasn’t going to rot in prison. “Plus, I have another confession.”

 

“What?” Tony smiled mischievously at him, moving from behind the desk to sit down on Steve’s lap. Tony placed his head on Steve’s shoulder nosing at his neck, “You know that glass of scotch we share every night?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I have to stop that.”

 

“Oh come on, Tony. We’ve been through this. One glass a night does not make you an alcoholic.”

 

Tony chuckled softly, “That’s not why.” and he left it at that for Steve to piece all the information together. There was a moment of silence where Tony lifted his head up from its place on Steve’s shoulder, gazing at his mate’s face. Steve looked flabbergasted, mouth gaping open, but his blue eyes were shining with happiness and elation.

 

“Really? You’re pregnant.” Steve laughed joyously.

 

“Yes.” Tony nodded, kissing him deeply, eager to share in the happiness.

 

“Tony, you are _pregnant_.” Steve said, looking down at Tony’s flat stomach but one that would soon grow and swell with their child, “a little baby boy, huh?”

 

“Or girl.” Tony added. They smiled again at each other. Steve pulled Tony closer, pressing their foreheads together to revel in their combined scents, that now included the scent of their child. A new life they created together. And Steve was eager to start this new chapter in their lives together. With the presence of this child, a new person that embodied the best of him and Tony, their family was finally complete.

* * *

 

 

When you love someone, you open yourself up to suffering. Because when you love someone, you will unconsciously attach your happiness to theirs. You will lose control of your own ability to attain your own happiness. But in being together, you also open up the possibility of creating something greater than yourself, or the other person. You have a chance to bring something to this world that embodies the best of you and him. And by being together, maybe it’s not just your happiness that depends on his. His happiness would also depend on yours. And together, you will be able to fill the empty and broken spaces in each other's heads, strengthening each other and giving courage to each other to move on, and finally see and embrace the life we have and the world we live in for what it is. A chaotic, messy place, riddled with pain, suffering, but, most importantly it is filled with hope.

 

At least, that’s what Tony thinks as he sits and waits for Steve to wake up from his medically induced coma. In the aftermath of SHIELD’s downfall and the revelation that the organization has been infiltrated by HYDRA all along, the outside world was in chaos. Natasha’s information dump on the internet has given the press news to report on from now until probably the end of time. In the midst of it all, Tony was briefed about Project Insight and how they hijacked the helicarriers he built for SHIELD to target and eliminate civilians, him among them, based on some creepy ass algorithm created by Arnim Zola. It was all a fucking mess. Made even worse by the fact that when he returns back to the States after a business trip in Japan with Pepper, he is informed that Steve is in a medically induced coma at Walter Reed after stopping the helicarrier from going airborne.

 

Tony sighed and stretched in his seat. It had been four days. Four days of Steve lying motionless on the hospital bed, hooked up to machines monitoring his vitals. They had to operate on the Alpha after he was found on the banks of the Potomac, riddled with bullet holes and suffering from contusions and broken bones. Tony guessed the anesthesiologists was unsure of the dosage to use, since Steve’s metabolism will effectively cleared it out. So they had used too much. On the bright side, they managed to extract all the bullets that the HYDRA operative, Winter Soldier, left on him. But on the downside, it leaves Tony playing the waiting game on when the Alpha will wake up.

 

Tony is anxious for Steve to wake up. He wants to see Steve’s blue eyes again. Glittering brightly in the sun. Those blue eyes that when he first met them was full of pain and anguish, mourning for times lost. These days, those blue eyes can shine with happiness too, full of curiosity and wonder for what this new time has to offer. Tony knows Steve has a notebook where he writes down every single thing he feels he needs to catch up on. Tony himself has added suggestions to that growing list of things and enjoys when Steve calls him up and chats about new things he learns in this new century he was acclimatizing himself with.

 

Their relationship started slowly, but gradually. After the Battle of New York, they part in good terms. Both of them apologizing for things they said in the heat of the moment. Steve left on his Americana road trip, but returned a couple of months later for a stay at the newly christened Avengers Tower after Tony offered him a floor of his own there. Gradually, thanks to late night conversations and trips around New York City to introduce Steve to the new world, they became best friends. Tony appreciates that Steve treats him no differently than their other teammates, despite being an Omega in a midst of Alphas and Betas. When Steve informs him that he will be taking a job at Washington DC to work for SHIELD, Tony admits he was disappointed at Steve’s decision, but respects that Steve needs to find a new purpose in this new time he’s living in. They part ways once again, with Steve leaving for DC and Tony back to Malibu,  but not without maintaining a steady stream of communications through video calls and daily texts. Rhodey and Pepper said that they were as good as dating, and as much as Tony really wants that to be true he knew they’re not quite there yet.

 

Tony’s not an idiot, okay. He may be emotionally stunted, but he’s not an idiot. He knows there’s an undercurrent of attraction and affection that underlies all of his interactions with Steve. At first, he chalks it up to hero worship of the Alpha since Tony did grew up with Steve being heralded as the pinnacle of goodness and bravery. But after getting to know Steve better as his friend, Tony can’t help but fall for him. His bravery, his innate need to do the right thing, his stubbornness, his protectiveness, his ability to make Tony feel loved and happy. Basically, he fell for everything about Steve. And Tony thinks Steve feels the same way, if the way he sometimes catch Steve looking at him is any indication.

Four days ago, he received a text from Steve. The text only said: _You’ve been the right partner all along._

 

Steve had confided in him about him and Aunt Peggy back in the day. How they had planned to go dancing once the war was over, and how Steve, even until now, had never learned to dance, because he was still waiting for the right partner. As Tony read that text, he was elated yet at the same time, he knew something was wrong for Steve to be sending this message out of the blue. It felt like a goodbye message. And his suspicions were confirmed when JARVIS informed him  targeting sensors at Avengers Tower was triggered and he saw all the intelligence leaks on the internet, courtesy of Natasha Romanov.

 

Steve needs to wake up. They are so close to starting something together. Something wonderful, and something bigger than themselves. As Tony sees it, they are the pin that brings the Avengers together. The way they seamlessly worked together during the invasion of Manhattan, despite never working together before, is more than enough evidence to know that they could be great together. He and Steve are the key. Tony has opened himself up to Steve, makes himself vulnerable as they gradually build their friendship, this friendship that is slowly morphing into love. All he needs is for Steve to wake up.

 

Tony reached out to squeeze Steve’s hand in his own before letting it go. The Alpha’s hand is cold, the room was being kept at lower than room temperature to balance Steve’s higher than usual body temperature. “You need to wake up for me, soldier. We’re so close.”

 

Tony returns to his post by the side of the bed, glancing out at the window before returning his gaze back to Steve A subtle twitch from the hand that was in his hold startles Tony. He waits with baited breath as Steve’s eyelids start to flutter open. Those blue eyes he longs to see start to open, blearily taking in the situation around him. Tony smiled in relief.

 

“What a weird dream…” Steve murmured.

 

“Steve?” Tony chuckles in elation, rushing forward to Steve’s bedside and clutching his hand. “You’re awake.”

 

“So real.” Steve says faintly.

 

“They overdosed you with the anesthetics to dig out all the bullets. You’ve been in a coma for four days.” Tony explains, feeling his vision clouded by the unshed tears in his eyes, “it took you so long to wake up. I thought you’d sleep for another seventy years.” Tony chuckles to lighten the mood. Steve is still staring at him uncomprehendingly, his blue eyes look confused.

 

“It felt so real.” Steve says again.

 

“It wasn’t real, Steve.” Tony tells him, reassuringly, not knowing what Steve is referring to.

“Who are you?” Steve asks him. Those ice blue eyes that usually gaze at Tony with affection and fondness now stare uncomprehendingly at him.

Tony gasps softly at the question. He doesn’t know for sure, but Tony’s pretty certain that if Steve uses his shield to stab him in the chest, it will hurt less.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you lose something that you never have in the first place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this chapter. I had massive writers block after finishing up the Discussion section of my paper. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

It took three days for the team of doctors to finally release him after Steve woke up from his medically induced coma. His initial disorientation that caused him to not recognize Tony was slowly ebbing away. Now he recalled with perfect clarity the events leading up to him being waylaid in a hospital bed, overdosing on so much anesthetic that he was in a medically induced coma. 

 

SHIELD. Bucky still alive. The Winter Soldier. HYDRA within SHIELD. Project Insight targeting Tony. Tony. 

 

Tony. And that dream. The dream that he felt so vividly and could recall with almost perfect clarity even now. Steve wasn’t sure how he was able to remember everything about that dream so vividly, maybe it was the serum amplifying everything he felt. He remembered kissing Tony in that dream, remembered how amazing it felt when their lips touched. Steve wondered if it would feel the same when he finally got the courage to do the same thing here in the real world. Even though he’s pretty sure that it was a figment of his imagination, Steve could swore he still smell their bonding scent clinging to him. His heart ached with how much he wanted it to be true. 

 

That dream was so surreal. Him and Tony, being mates and bonded to each other for life, living a seemingly idyllic life in the company of their friends, who seemed more like family than colleagues. In short, it was a life Steve had always longed for. And apparently his subconscious was aware of that. Once upon a time, when he was a scrawny little nobody, all Steve wanted was someone to share his life with. Having children was secondary, he wasn’t sure with his health being the way it was back then if he would be able to sire a healthy offspring with his mate. But building a life together with Tony, having a family with the Omega, thinking of what a child born from the two of them would be like. The child would be the perfect combination of them. Steve could just imagine how he would look like: Tony’s brown eyes and shy smile, his cute nose, his intelligence. 

 

Okay, so all he could think about was his and Tony’s child being a mini Tony. Can anyone really blame him. 

 

The Avengers worked seamlessly as a team in that dream. Granted they worked seamlessly in lying and obstructing justice, but still. It showed that people who are used to working independently can come together in the face adversity. Steve knew it was possible during the Battle of Manhattan. He had entertain the thought of staying around, and possibly forming a team and God willing a pack later on, if they didn’t disband and go their separate ways. 

 

Sitting alone in the hospital room that housed him for the better part of four days, Steve gazed out the window, the serene greeneries outside a contrast to his turbulent thoughts. Was the dream a parable, meant to show Steve the possible ways his life could turn out. Would he remain on this path of loneliness and isolation, living his life in service to something that was completely false, or would he seize his chance at happiness? 

 

“Hey,” a voice brought him out of his reverie. Steve turned his head towards the door to discover Tony standing by the door, dressed smartly in a dark dress shirt and deep purple tie combo. He looked so beautiful, Steve’s heart ached. 

 

“Hi, Tony.” Steve smiled warmly at the man. 

 

“How are you feeling today, Cap?” 

 

“Pretty good. I think I’m ready to get out of here.” 

 

“Great. Let’s get outta here. Hospitals give me the heebie jeebies.” Tony grinned, then turned on his heels to lead the way out of the Army hospital Steve was being treated in. 

 

They said their goodbyes and gratitudes to the nurses that were on duty. Steve, as well as Tony, had to sign a couple of autographs and posed for some pictures with the Hospital staff, which they were more than happy to do. Steve knew he wasn’t the best person to be around in after an injury, he tended to get sulky and moody when constrained to a bed for recovery. Once that was done, they walked over to where Tony had parked his car. Tony opened the trunk for Steve to place his stuff in and together they piled in the car and drove away from the hospital. 

 

“So, your apartment seems to be blown up and uninhabitable for the moment.” Tony said a few minutes after they entered the freeway to drive back to Washington DC, “So I took the liberty of booking you a room at the Ritz carlton. I’m staying there too, but we’ll have separate rooms, Cap. No need to be worried about impropriety.” 

 

“I’m not worried, Tony.” Steve answered, “We lived together for the better part of the year, after all.” 

 

“That is true.” Tony conceded. They lapsed into comfortable silence for awhile, Tony concentrating on the road, and Steve taking in the scenery outside. Finally, Steve sighed, bracing himself for what he’s about to say next. 

 

“Tony, I want to apologize.” 

 

“Apologize? For what?” Tony looked perplexed. 

 

“For not recognizing you when I woke up. And for worrying you with that last text I sent you. I wasn’t sure if I was going to make out of this one alive, and I thought…” Steve stopped, thinking on how to phrase his next words, “I don’t want to miss the chance again. I don’t want to die without telling you how I feel about you. About us. I want you to know how much I treasure you, and given the chance I would be more than happy to call myself your mate.” 

 

Steve stole a glance at Tony. The omega’s mouth was wide open in shock, his eyes staring blankly at the road in front of him. Steve was a little pleased to note the flush on his cheeks. Steve Rogers has managed to render Tony Stark speechless. Today was a day worth noting down in the history books. 

 

“Steve, I…” Tony’s mouth opened and closed several times, trying to gather his thoughts and put them in words. Was Steve saying what he think he’s saying? Tony looked at Steve again, wanting to see that he heard everything correctly. Steve was still sitting there next to him, and he didn’t look to be a figment of Tony’s imagination. So this was real life, not fantasy. And Tony’s not an idiot, he’s a certifiable genius with the diplomas to back it up, so there was only one thing to say to this, “Yes.” 

 

Out of every single thought that was buzzing around in his head, that seemed to be the only thing he could articulate. Steve seemed to have no problem with Tony’s lack of ramblings, judging by the brilliant smile that threatened to split his face in two. His eyes seemed brighter and clearer than usual, as if Tony’s one worded answer brought the light and joy back into his life. 

 

_ I will give you so much more than that, if you let me.  _

 

“I’m glad.” Steve said, smiling that soft shy smile of his. He held out his hand, palms up beckoning Tony to place the hand he wasn’t using to steer the car in his. Tony obliged, and Steve intertwined his fingers in between Tony’s, enveloping Tony’s hand in his warm and strong hold. Warmth bloomed from within Tony’s chest and for once, he didn’t think it was because of the arc reactor. Tony was aware he’s probably smiling dopily like an idiot, but that’s okay, Steve was looking exactly the same as him. 

 

And when Steve brought Tony’s hand up to kiss his knuckles, nobody could blame him for swerving dangerously on the freeway. 

 

\-----------

 

They managed to arrive at the hotel without any accident. They decided to forgo the room that was reserved for Steve and instead stay in Tony’s suite for the remainder of their time in DC. Tony had updated Steve on what occured during his four-day nap, from Natasha’s ballsy Senate testimony to the news that JARVIS had managed to locate the Winter Soldier visiting the Howling Commandos’ Smithsonian exhibit. 

 

“We’ll find him, Steve,” Tony reassured him. They were walking towards tier suite at the Ritz, “I’ve written an algorithm that could track his whereabouts anywhere in the world. It’s only up to 70% accuracy for now, but it has machine learning capabilities which means the more it’s being used the more it will be able to improve its own algorithm for better detection.” 

 

“Thanks, Tony. Though I’m not sure if I were to find him, he would want to have anything to do with me.” 

 

“If you broke through his brainwashing the way you said you did, he would at least want to know who you are, Steve. If not for the sake of closure, then out of curiosity for a past he had but now forgot about.” Tony told him. 

 

“I guess.” They reached the suite door and Tony took out the keycard and swiped it to unlock the door. The suite was spacious and luxurious. It was smartly furnished and seemed suitable for a long term stay. Steve placed his duffle bag on one of the couches in the living room. 

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Tony walked to the adjoining bedroom and a moment later emerging with Steve’s shield in one hand, “Found this at the bottom of the Potomac after your heroic and daring quest to disarm three helicarriers at the same time.” He handed the shield to Steve, relishing in the look of amazement on Steve’s face. 

 

“Thank you, Tony. I thought I’ve lost it forever.” Steve reverently held the shield in his hand, surveying the shield and taking note of the new nicks and dents from his fight with the Winter Soldier. 

 

Tony shrugged and smiled deprecatingly, “It was the least I could do. You did save me from being killed by my own inventions. That would not be a good way to die. Imagine what my epitaph would say: Here lies Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, Omega trailblazer. He was killed by his own machines. No, that’s tacky.” 

 

Steve chuckled at Tony’s ramblings. God, it was good to be near him again. The past year has been excruciating. “I would never let that happen. It would just be ‘here lies Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, philanthropist, Omega trailblazer. He was too stubborn for his own good.’” 

 

“Ha ha. Laugh it up, Rogers. See if I ever do anything nice for you again.” Tony rolled his eyes trying to project annoyance, but the slight tug at his lips showed just how annoyed he was not. 

 

“Really, thank you, Tony. You’ve done so much for me.” Steve placed the shield on the ground, propping it up against the couch, and reached forward for Tony’s hands, “You gave me a home, a place to belong to in this new century and now you’ve given me a chance at happiness by giving me a chance to be your mate.” Steve pulled him closer and Tony placed his hands on Steve’s chest as he looked up at the taller man, “And I’d give and do anything to make you feel as content as I feel right now.” 

 

Tony stared at him with those brown eyes of his that were full of life and passion. Steve didn’t know why he ever thought Tony was someone who would sacrifice someone else at his expense. Tony would cut the wire and lay down on it so that the other men would be able to walk over him, no matter what he might have said. This wonderful man, this beautiful omega with his intelligence and kindness, has chosen him to be his mate. 

 

“How about a kiss for now, handsome?” Tony said, his soft lips tilting up at the corner in an encouraging smile. 

 

“As you wish.” And Steve leaned down to finally,  _ finally _ , kissed the Omega of his dreams. Tony parted his lips pliantly for Steve, accepting all the love Steve tried to pour into him in his kiss. If Steve could, he would take out his beating heart and gave it to Tony to show him how much he loved him. No words could describe how he felt right now, how deeply he felt for Tony that even in dreams, his subconscious knew that being with Tony was his greatest wish, his deepest desires. And Tony felt so perfect in his arms, like he belonged there. His scent permeated every inch of Steve and his mouth greedily took what Tony was offering, wanting to taste every inch of him. 

 

They must have kissed for a long time, because by the time they broke apart Tony was panting heavily and his cheeks were flushed prettily. Steve noted with great pleasure that his lips were swollen from Steve biting insistently on it. He looked so perfect, here in Steve’s arms, drunk in love. 

 

“Should have done that the day I met you,” Tony grinned dopily at him, leaning heavily on Steve as he wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. Steve laughed, pressing a kiss on Tony’s forehead. “I think I wouldn’t react too well back then. I was so angry and upset at everything.” 

 

“Hmm,” Tony hummed into his neck, “but you’re feeling better now, right?” 

 

Steve nodded, “It’s a little bit better. I’m adjusting and adapting one day at a time. I still like to let loose on a punching bag and there are some days where I probably won’t get out of bed, but I think I’m on my way there.” 

 

“And I’ll be with you, every step of the way.” Tony promised. And what else could Steve do but kiss him again. 

\-----------

“So what did you dream about when you were under?” Tony asked. They had ordered room service for their dinner that night, neither one of them feeling inclined to go outside and look for a place to eat. Tony had ordered everything on the menu, knowing the massive amount of caloric intake required to sustain Steve’s metabolism. 

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Steve was in the middle of demolishing his second serving of spaghetti and meatballs. Tony was still in awe at the amount of food the man could consume. One of these days, he should look into entering him in an eating competition. 

 

“Try me.” 

 

“Well, I dreamt that we were mated and were apparently bar owners living in Brooklyn. The cops found a dead man in our bar, and everyone who worked there, who happened to be us and the Avengers became murder suspects. The cops, who were Agent 13 and Bucky, thought we killed him, and the Avengers lied to them and tampered with evidence to protect us from going to jail.  Eventually though, we found out that it was Bucky who killed that person in order to protect you.” 

 

Tony blinked owlishly, trying to process the information Steve just dumped on him. Eventually he said, “Wow. So basically you dreamt you were in an Agatha Christie novel.” 

 

“More or less.” Steve shrugged. “It felt so real, though. I can still remember everything that occured in that dream, like it occured to me in real life. Dreams aren’t usually that vivid, right?” 

 

“I don’t know, babe. We still don’t fully know how the serum works. It is possible that something that’s fleeting and temporary like a dream becomes embedded stronger in your brain, like it’s a memory instead of a fleeting thought. Adding to that, the anesthesiologist’s treatment of you put you in a deep sleep.” Tony explained. He wasn’t sure how Steve could still remember his dreams, when usually dream remembrance usually fade soon as the individual woke up. 

 

“It felt like the dream was trying to tell me something.Trying to teach me something.” Steve said as he stared intently at Tony, “We were already together in that dream, Tony. The team, the Avengers, worked seamlessly together. Granted, they were working together to obstruct justice but still, we had each other’s backs in that dream.” Steve reached for Tony’s hand to hold it in his own hands, “I think we could be as good as we were in that dream, Tony.” 

 

Tony squeezed the hand in his hold, his emotions running wild with elation, joy and a little bit of fear, “I think so too, Steve. I mean, I’m scared because I’ve never felt like this about anyone else before. I’m scared because now I have no control over my own personal happiness because in some ways, I gave that up to you. You have the power now. But goddamn it, Steve. I know that we’ll always be better together, no matter what. So I’m in, if you’re in.”

 

Steve kissed his knuckles gently and brought Tony’s hands to his cheeks. “I’m in, Tony. For as long as you want me.” 

 

“Well, then it seems like you’re gonna be stuck with me for a long time then, soldier.” 

 

“I’m more than okay with that.” Steve kissed Tony softly, savoring the feeling of having Tony close to him. They stayed like that for awhile, basking in the proximity of each other. Steve ran his hands down Tony’s back, caressing him and almost lulling Tony to sleep. The day’s excitement seemed to be catching up to him. 

 

“Tony, I do have something else to tell you,” Steve spoke. The tone of his voice seemed odd to Tony’s ears. Tony lifted his head up from he was resting it on Steve’s chest. Steve had on his “Captain” face, as Tony was apt to dub it in his head. It was the face he made when he was trying to decipher some new aspects of the future and deciding whether it was a good thing or not. 

 

“What is it, babe?”

 

“I told you that Natasha and I went to Camp Lehigh where we discovered the algorithms that encoded Zola’s brain right?” at Tony nod of assent, Steve went on with his explanation, “that’s not all that we found, though. We also saw footage of HYDRA as SHIELD systematically eliminating people they found to be threats to their continued success. People like your father.” 

 

Tony stiffened at Steve’s last sentence. He slowly sat up and angled his body away from Steve, watching Steve in disbelief. “What are you saying, Steve?” 

 

God, Steve didn’t want to do this. He didn’t have all the facts, but he knew he couldn’t be with Tony with this cloud of dark and insidious secret hovering between them. Secrets didn’t make for good relationships, and if they have to hurt and bleed in the beginning before they can be together, so be it. 

 

“I think your parents weren’t killed by a car accident.” Deep breaths, do it quick, like ripping off a band aid. “I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I think HYDRA sent the Winter Soldier to assassinate your parents, Tony.” 

 

Tony abruptly dropped his hand as if he’d been burned by it, his brown eyes were wide open. . Where it was soft and open with love and affection for him, all Steve could see now was fear, anger, sadness and betrayal directed at him. 

 

“I’m sorry, Tony.” Steve softly said, “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Tony didn’t say anything for awhile. He sat motionless next to Steve, the soft exhales he took the only sign that he was still conscious. His eyes were staring at the floor, unseeing. Long minutes passed until Tony finally made a move to stand up. 

 

“Tony?” Steve inquired, “what are you doing?”

 

“I have to go.” he croaked out painfully, “I can’t be here right now. I can’t be around you right now, Steve. I’m so---” he trailed off, Steve could hear him choking back his tears, “If I stay here any longer, I might hurt you.” 

“Tony, please. Please, stay.” Steve pleaded, hands reaching out to hold Tony’s hands, “hurt me. Yell at me, punch me, beat me up, I don’t care. Just don’t go away, please.” 

 

“No, Steve.” Tony wrenched his hands out of Steve’s hold, “I’m not a monster, despite what some people might think. Let me leave, please. I’ll come back.” 

 

And with that he stormed out the door, taking Steve’s whole world away as he left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter and whether it's worth continuing. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Veterans Day to my American readers, and Happy Armistice Day to my European readers. If there are any veterans reading this story, thank you for your service! We really appreciate all of your sacrifice and service to the country :) 
> 
> Another chapter for you guys. Enjoy!

Washington DC at night was loud and busy. Tony never noticed before but his wandering mind couldn’t help but take in the cacophony of cars and pedestrians, all hurrying to get through the hustle and bustle of the DC metro area. Even at this hour of the night, the streets were still packed, tourists and college students were everywhere, spilling to the streets in search of the fun and release offered by DC’s nightlife scene. Tony listlessly walked along the streets with his head down, something he never remembered doing in all his life. Tony Stark has always held his head up high. They told him that it was unbecoming for the heir of a multibillion dollar company to project self-defeat and submission. It was unbecoming for the heir of a multibillion dollar company to be an _Omega_ , was what they actually meant. Tony spent his whole life fighting against the stereotypes of his subgender. He proved them wrong time and time again, by sticking it out as the first Omega to be a Fortune 500 company CEO, revolutionizing SI, making smarter weapons to protect American troops, perfecting the arc reactor technology and being a superhero.

 

Tony Stark has spent his life with his held up high, unashamed of his shortcomings and embracing the criticisms and taunts directed at him and using his intelligence as a tool to defend himself against the world. But tonight, Tony’s head felt heavy and all he wanted to do was lay down and if possible never get up again. What Steve shared with him earlier rattled his brain.  Steve’s suspicions on the circumstances of his parents’ deaths and the fact that his not-so-dead-anymore BFF was apparently responsible for it. How-- how’s anyone supposed to process that?

 

And to tell Tony now, when they finally -- _finally_ \-- took the final plunge to move their relationship to the next level. What the fuck, Steve, talk about dropping a Jericho-missile sized revelation on someone. Tony didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to feel. It felt a lot like he was whiplashed in a car accident.

 

_Ugh, car accident._ Tony grimaced. Nice analogy there, Tony.

 

He was filled with so many emotions at once. _Confusion_ , because he didn’t know how to process this information. _Sadness_ , because his parents’ death was still something that he hadn’t gotten over despite happening more than 20 years ago. _Anger_ , because people have been covering up the true circumstances surrounding his parents’ death and that it was a cold blooded murder, not an accident like Tony and the masses have been led to believe. _Guilt_ , because he was relieved that he wasn’t in the car with them and got to stay alive. More _guilt_ , because if he hadn’t been a petty brat that night, would he have been able to save Mom and die in her place? _Betrayal_ , because Steve kept this from him. How long has Steve known about this? Was he only telling Tony about this to clear his conscience so Tony would be more amenable to look for Barnes for him? More _anger_ , why did he choose to tell Tony now! They were so happy before. Why did he have to go and ruin everything!

 

Tony came to, realizing he has been standing in the middle of the sidewalk with people milling around and walking around him. A few people stared strangely at him, probably thinking he was one of DC’s homeless or drunks walking around the streets in search for more booze or drugs. So far nobody seemed to recognize him, which was all for the better. Tony didn’t think he would have the patience nor the sanity to deal with paparazzi catching a glimpse of what a mess he must look like right now. He stormed out of their suite, not caring whether he had worn the appropriate attire for a walk in the night out in DC. Fortunately the suit jacket he still wore was doing its job in keeping the cold at bay. As Tony took in his surroundings, he saw that he had walked far away from their hotel, and had ended up all the way in front of the World War II memorial on the other side of town. Gazing up at the white marble that built the memorial, Tony tried to imagine what Steve must have felt when he saw this memorial and all the other war memorials located around this place. World War II was supposed to be the war that ended all wars. But then again, that’s what they said about World War I. World War II didn’t end up being the war that ended all wars, rather it became the war that started more wars. Cold War, Korean War, Vietnam War, Iraq War, and so on and so forth. Tony couldn’t help but wonder if Steve ever regretted plunging that plane deep into the Arctic when in the end his sacrifice to save New York ended up in more lives lost in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Tony wondered if Steve would have approved of that.

 

_When I woke up they told me we won. They didn’t tell me what we lost._

 

_A piece of our humanities,_ Tony thought.

 

Tony walked further, needing the mindless motion of moving his feet to balance the gears of his mind trying to work through his dilemmas. He walked down the National Mall, and kept walking farther away until he arrived at the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting pool, passing it by in favor of the actual Memorial. This far away from the metro area and at this late at night, the Memorial was blessedly empty of tourists and people around. As he walked up the steps of the Memorial, only one National Parks Services personnel was around surveying the place. He left soon after, leaving Tony alone in the hallowed grounds of the Lincoln Memorial.

 

Unlike other school children who went to DC as part of the school trip, his unusual childhood and schooling ensured that Tony never got to have that experience. When children his age get to have fun on school trips, Tony was already shipped to boarding school, trying and failing to make friends with peers that shunned him for his intelligence and looked down on his gender. On the occasions that he visited DC for Senate testimonies and that one time he and Rhodey got honored by Senator Assclown, he didn’t find the time to take in the many monuments gracing DC’s facade. Might be hard to believe for an American, but this was the first time he stepped foot in one of the Nation’s most revered dedication sites. The Lincoln Memorial was spacious inside and built in the Greek doric temple style. In the evening, the yellow light illuminating Lincoln’s statue in the main chamber added to the gravity and majesty of it, making the figure more imposing and lifelike. Murals were painted on the adjoining chambers that were separated from the main chamber by Ionic columns. In the north chamber, Tony saw a carved inscription of Lincoln’s second inaugural address, and in the south chamber the Gettysburg address was carved in to the marble wall.

 

_That we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain...that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth._

 

These were words that all Americans were familiar with. Words that were imprinted in the hearts and minds of its citizens. How Lincoln must have felt, leading the nation during one of the most tumultuous times of its history. Sending men away from their wives and children, sending boys away from their parents to die on the battlefield in the name of preserving the Union. What the weight on his conscience must have felt like, knowing you were sending your people, fellow countrymen, to slaughter and to die, having no choice but to do what must be done to preserve the Union. For six years now, Tony has been living with the guilt of knowing that weapons he designed and created have been used to hurt innocent people, costing the lives of thousands of American service members around the globe. But Lincoln had to live with the knowledge that these men died at the hands of their own countrymen, killing and killed by their own brothers.

 

How do you stand so tall when you bear the weight of the world and humanity your shoulders?

 

“Honest Abe, huh?” Tony stopped his wandering of the Memorial in front of the statue. Lincoln’s solemn face gave him no answer. “Have you really never told a lie? Not even a white lie? A lie of omission? Not even when comforting Mary Todd about the carriage accident that might have been an assassination plot on you? Even national icons lie, you know. Found that out pretty recently myself.”

 

Again, silence answered him. Tony stared resolutely at the statue of a man so revered for leading his country through its greatest crisis, silently begging it for any form of reprieve.

 

“How did you do it?” Tony asked again, “how did you forgive them so easily? You wanted to bring them back into the Union, forgave their crimes, their trespasses, after what they’ve done. They tore the country apart. They killed their own brothers and sisters, spilled their countrymen’s bloods and used it to color the earth red, all in the name of slavery. And you forgave them, wanted to welcome them back with open arms. How?”

 

Lincoln’s statue remained resolute in the cold silence. His austere face offering cold comfort to Tony’s troubled and chaotic mind.

 

“I don’t know if I can forgive him…” Tony whispered brokenly to Lincoln’s statue, putting into words what he feared the most: the end before the beginning.

\-------

 

It’s been awhile since Steve felt hopelessness. When his Ma passed, he felt hopeless as he realized that he was now alone in the world. Though it didn’t last long with Bucky by his side until he left for the war. He felt hopeless again when he realized there was no other choice but to put the plane in the water. It was his life for the lives of the civilians of New York and that was a sacrifice Steve was prepared to make back then. When he saw Bucky behind the Winter Soldier mask he didn’t feel helpless, only determination. A grim determination to bring his friend back, and in hindsight a longing to take back a piece of his past. Before Bucky, the only thing that tied him to the past was Peggy. With Peggy’s health being the way it was and her lucid days becoming ever rarer as the months pass by, Steve knew he would lose her, and by extension, a connection to the past sooner rather than later. He told himself to the accept that inevitability and that moving on, trying to make the best of the hand he had been dealt with. He had slowly but surely adapted to this new world he was thrust into.

 

Steve knew he always wanted to serve. As far as he could remember all he wanted was to be useful for his fellow citizens and for his country. To be able to contribute and chip in for the progress and the betterment of his country. That’s why he was so determined to serve. Not for the glory, not for the fame, but to help. He told Erskine he didn’t like bullies, and while that was true what he wanted to with his newly bestowed abilities was to help people. Be it people in Nineteenth century Europe suffering under the tyranny of the Third Reich, or people in the twenty first century suffering under the clandestine threats of terrorism around the world. So in this new century he served again, this time for SHIELD in Peggy’s honor. After his trip around the country (or as Tony would call it Americana trip) him and Tony were coming together slowly. Misunderstandings resolved, they found that while they contrast each other in some aspects, they have more in common than not. Steve always found himself drawn to strong-willed Omegas, case in point Peggy, and Tony drew him in like a moth to a flame. Tony was like a lighthouse to Steve’s lost ship, leading him back to the shore, like Orpheus leading Eurydice out of the darkness.

 

But were they doomed now before they even had a chance to begin? The same fate that befall Orpheus and Eurydice would become them too. Orpheus’ inability to look forward, doubting that his love would behind him as they exited from the depths of Tartarus cost him his wife. Would Steve’s decision to reopen the wounds of the past, to tell Tony the truth, cost them their future together?

 

But Steve stood by his decision. You couldn’t build a house on shoddy foundation, and you couldn’t build a relationship based on lies. If Tony couldn’t forgive him after this, then…

 

He didn’t know how long he’s been sitting in the living room of their suite. After Tony left, Steve felt an onset of what he quickly recognized as shell-shock. He became hyper focused, blocking out everything that wasn’t his thoughts. His vision cleared again and he came to still staring at the half empty plates of food that they ordered for dinner earlier. A glance at the clock showed that it’s been about three hours since Tony walked out and leave and Steve was starting to get worried. Tony might hate him now but there’s nothing he could say or do that could make Steve stop caring about him, nothing that could make Steve stop loving him.

 

_You were always so dramatic._

 

Peggy nailed that right on the head. Steve tend to go overboard with everything that he did, especially with his feelings. He loved too hard, too much and too fast. And true to his dramatic flair, in his haste to build a relationship with Tony, he might have ruined their chances.

 

Steve sighed, as he ran his hands through his hair. Where was Tony? It’s getting late, and Washington DC wasn’t the safest place at night for anyone. He stood up and retrieved his jacket, unwilling to let Tony be alone for another second outside. He was going to search for him, and Tony could scream and shout and hit him in anger and Steve would take, just as long as he was safe.

 

Just as he slipped his jacket on and pocketed the keycard, the front door opened. Steve became alert, body stiffening up in defense at the perceived threat. Then, Tony’s scent hit him and Steve felt his body relax with relief. His elation morphed to dejection when he saw Tony’s slumped shoulder and defeated posture. Tony looked defeated, eyes red rimmed with unshed tears. Steve ached to go to him and hold him close. Even in the beginning when they were at odds with each other, when Tony was at his most powerful encased in a titanium-gold alloy suit, Steve’s protective instinct flared the strongest around him. He didn’t used to feel this way about Peggy, only admiration and awe. With Tony, those feelings were amplified. Admiration, awe, love, affection, and protectiveness. He should have realized it was his body’s way of telling him that he had found his intended mate. The right partner.

 

“Tony,” Steve rushed forward to the omega, stopping short just in case Tony rejected his touch, “where have you been? Where did you go?”

 

“Walked to Lincoln Memorial. Never been.” Tony tonelessly answered. His tone was flat, devoid of emotion.

 

“Oh. I was about to look for you.”

 

“I told you I’d come back.”

 

They stood there, facing each other, waiting for the other one to break the standstill and make the first move. FInally, Steve couldn’t take the silence anymore and spoke up, “Tony, I--”

 

Tony held up his hand to halt Steve’s words. Apologies and consolations were the last things he wanted to hear from Steve, “I don’t need anymore apologies, Steve. But I do have some things I want to say to you.” Tony braced himself, taking a deep breath before starting again, “Thank you for telling me about my parents. It hurts, but it’s better to hurt now than let it fester until it becomes something unsalvageable. Until you lose all courage to tell the truth and it ends up breaking us apart.”

 

Tony thanking him for what happened before was the last thing he expected. Steve felt his insides twist with relief and trepidation.

“I know I hurt you, Tony. But you deserve to know no matter how painful it was. It wouldn’t be right to lie to you and to lead you on. And the fact that it was Bucky that--- You’re the most important person in my life and even if after this you want nothing more to do with me, I will always be here for you.”

 

Tony stared silently at Steve, taking in his words and accepting that Steve never meant to hurt him with his revelations. “I know, Steve. I know why you did it. And even though I’m angry and upset at you, this is a necessary evil.” Tony took a deep breath, bracing himself for what he would say next, “It will take some time for me to get used to this. I will still help you find Barnes, but don’t expect me to forgive him so easily. Don’t expect me to welcome him with open arms when you do find him and bring him back. I can’t. I can’t forgive him just yet.”

 

Steve expected it, but hearing it all the same didn’t make it any easier. His hopes and dreams of having his best friend and the love of his life getting along were dashed. This was the price to pay. Steve couldn’t have it both ways.

 

“I’m not saying I would never be able to forgive him, Steve. I’m just saying not yet. Logically, I know it wasn’t him, HYDRA had him under control but it was still his hands that pulled the trigger or whatever it was that they made him do. And that’s gonna take some time. I hope you understand.”

 

Steve nodded, “I understand. I don’t expect you to readily forgive him, Tony, of course not. Just knowing that you’ll give him a chance is enough for now.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Suddenly the space between them seemed to vast for Steve. He needed to hold Tony in his arms, assured him of his love. “Tony, can I-- can I hold you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

As he hold Tony back in his arms, Steve felt the shackles around his heart loosened and he could breathe again. He inhaled Tony’s cent deeply, immersing himself in that beloved scent. He felt Tony wound his arms around him too, squeezing tightly and pulling himself closer to Steve. As if trying to merge their bodies into one. In this moment, Steve thought they would eventually be okay.

\-------

The stress and turmoil of the day caught up with them. In the early hours of the morning, they finally went to bed. The large king-sized bed in their suite was wide and spacious, but neither of them were inclined to be separated from each other even by an inch. They lay down side by side, facing each other and keeping their eyes on the other. Steve stroke his hand down Tony’s side, ensuring himself that Tony’s here with him, he came back and they had another chance to be together and to build a life together. Tony looked pensive, eyes roaming around Steve’s face.

 

“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, for once not really needing to know what was in Tony’s head but needing to hear his voice.

 

“Just that when I woke up this morning, this was not how I pictured my day would go,” Tony smiled deprecatingly, “finally getting the guy of my dreams, finding out my parents were actually murdered by a HYDRA assassin who happened to be my guy’s brainwashed friend from back in the day. I feel like my life just became something out of a Lifetime movie.”

 

“Lifetime movies would have less bloodshed, I think.” Steve chuckled.

 

Tony shrugged, “Out of Investigation Discovery then. Point is it’s not something that I ever thought would happen to me in a million years, and I build my reputation on being a futurist.”

 

“I don’t know what to say, Tony.”

 

“I don’t need you to say anything, Steve. Just give me time to come to terms with it.”

 

“I can do that,” Steve smiled softly at Tony, “I can give you all the time in the world.”

 

Tony scooted closer to him, slotting his head in the space under Steve’s neck. Steve felt him sigh deeply and pressed a kiss to his collarbone.

 

“We’ll be okay, Steve. We’ll be fine.”

 

And for the first time in a long time, Steve felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this chapter? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Fury’s “grave” and its unassuming tombstone was located in a quaint little cemetery somewhere in Arlington. Tony wondered how they managed to put it up so fast, considering there was only a week between his so-called death, the fall of SHIELD and everything that transpired afterwards. They must have that tombstone ready, with engraving and everything, in case situations like these actually happened. Earlier that morning, Steve had received a message from Natasha, informing him to meet her at Fury’s gravesite and that she has important information of his interest. Could she be anymore vague? Tony sullenly thought.  

 

And the day had started so well. After waking up, they decided to go out for breakfast so Tony drove them to a bagel place. They had a good time enjoying each other’s company. Tony had coffee and lox with his bagel while Steve had his usual sesame bagel with coffee. Tony briefly entertained the thought that they were just like any other couple out there. Coming home to each other’s company everyday, going out in the weekends and spending time together in between their activities. But one message from Romanov shattered that illusion and reminded Tony that they were far from normal. There were still unresolved matters that would remain there for a long time. So being a good almost-mate, he drove Steve to the cemetery but not before stopping at a florist to pick up a bouquet for Fury’s grave. 

 

“What on earth do we need flowers for, Tony?” Steve asked curiously as they drove away from the flower shop with a bouquet of flowers. 

 

“We’re going to a cemetery, Steve. It’d be weird if we go empty handed. Isn’t that espionage 101? Look as inconspicuous as possible.” Tony shrugged, “I thought Romanov would have taught you this by now.” 

 

“She taught me that public displays of affections made people uncomfortable.” Steve grinned, “shall we test that theory?” 

 

Tony laughed heartily at Steve’s attempt of putting a move on him, “At ease, soldier. Maybe later when we finished the meeting with the Black Widow.” 

 

“Wonder what she wants.” Steve mused. 

 

He saw Natasha’s Senate testimony where she challenged the Senate to arrest her, Steve and everyone else involved knowing that they won’t because they needed their protections. More precisely, they needed the Avengers’ protections. With the fall of SHIELD, one of the agencies in charge of not only national security but also world security, the presence of the Avengers were more needed than ever now. This has been something that was in Tony’s mind for awhile now. What he saw up there in the void when he carried the nuke was the real threat. The threats they were facing now would pale in comparison with what was coming for them. Unfortunately Tony hasn’t yet perfected the technology of ArcNet, so the Avengers were Earth’s best chance at surviving. 

 

Tony didn’t know whether Steve shared the same sentiment, so this was something that needed to be discussed. He hadn’t talked to anyone about what he saw up there, lending to many a sleepless night. If Steve would be willing to lead the team, then Tony would be willing to bankroll them. Hell, he had been the ones to design all of their gadgets before anyway. This way they would have more jurisdiction over their actions. 

 

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” Steve’s voice pulled him back from his musings. He felt Steve touched his knee and smiled to himself at Steve’s obvious inability to keep his hand to himself. Not that Tony mind in the least. He was finding himself increasingly reluctant to be apart from the blonde man. It seemed like the bond was already cementing itself. 

 

“About the Avengers. And about how we need them more than ever now.” Tony side eyed Steve beside him in the passenger seat. His Alpha looked solemn, brow furrowed as if he was deep in thought. 

 

“What did you see when you took the missile up, Tony?” he asked, blindsiding Tony with his question. 

 

“Wha-- what are you talking about?” Tony sidestepped the question. He didn’t think they would get to this conversation so early in their relationship. 

 

“I saw your eyes, Tony. I saw your eyes after you woke up back there among the rubbles of Manhattan. Your eyes looked a lot like the eyes of the people from that HYDRA prison camp. Like you were consumed by something that wasn’t there, like you were burdened with something.” Steve explained, “and I woke up earlier than you this morning, darling. I know how someone look like when they’re having a nightmare.” he finished, tone of voice soft to soothe Tony. 

 

Damn, and he thought he hid his morning episode pretty well. 

 

Tony sighed. His fingers tapping nervously against the steering wheel, one of his nervous ticks, “It’s not something I can tell you in the next ten minutes.” they were fast approaching the cemetery, “but I promise I will tell you later once we’re back at the hotel.” 

 

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready, Tony,” Steve placed his big, warm hand on Tony’s and gently squeezed, “but I know from experience that talking helps a lot. Might not seem like much, but it does help. And if we want to be together, stay together, communication will be key.” 

 

“I know, Steve. I want this to work, I want to be with you, and I’ll tell everything. Just not now.” Tony stopped the car and put it in park, “we’re here.” he nodded to where two figures were standing on the field under a huge tree, offering them protection from the sun rays. 

 

Steve turned his gaze to survey the field. After a moment, he said, “I’ll be back.” 

He started to exit the car and walking towards the cemetery, before Tony’s voice halted him in his tracks, “Wait, Steve. You forgot the flowers.” 

 

Tony had reached back towards the backseat where the bouquet laid and presented it to Steve through the window, smiling cheekily all the while. Steve chuckled as he took the bouquet from his mate, and for once actually noticing the flowers Tony chose. 

 

“Calla Lilies? Really, Tony?” 

 

“I think Fury would appreciate the gesture.” Tony winked at Steve, his brown eyes glimmering with mischief and Steve just had to kiss him for that. Their lips met in a soft kiss, Tony’s lips pliant and welcoming under Steve’s. A warm feeling of happiness suffused through him, he couldn’t believe just twenty four hours earlier he was fearing that he had ruined his chances with Tony.

 

“Go on,” Tony urged him, “we’ll continue this when you’re done with Morticia over there.” 

 

Steve chuckled and walked away from the car towards where Natasha and Sam were waiting for him. Steve nodded to them in acknowledgment and placed the calla lily bouquet on the ground in front of Nick’s tombstone. 

 

“Calla Lilies?” Natasha spoke up, the sides of her lips twitching in a sign Steve came to recognize as amusement. 

 

“Tony thinks he would appreciate the sentiment.” 

 

Natasha tilted her head in consideration towards where Tony’s car was, “Had I known you’d go go for the feisty brunette omegas I wouldn’t have wasted my time with the blondes and the redheads.” 

 

Steve ducked his head in amusement. Before all the clusterfuck with HYDRA, Natasha had made it her life’s mission to set up Steve with various SHIELD agents or support staff, not knowing that Steve was silently pining over Tony. 

 

“Anyway, you said you have some important information, Natasha. What is it?” 

 

Natasha pulled out a brown folder from her jacket. It was dossier of some kind, the edges brimming with papers. “I called in a favor from a friend of mine in Kiev. This is everything they have on the Winter Soldier.” She handed the dossier over to Steve, “Thought you might want to know what he’s been through for the last seventy years.” 

 

A dossier on Bucky. Everything that Bucky as the Winter Soldier had done was in this folder. Steve felt his hand shook minutely as he reached for the dossier. He flipped it open, seeing that most of the report was written in Russian, he would need JARVIS’ help to translate it later. He closed the folder and nodded his gratitude to Natasha. 

 

“Thanks, Nat. I’ll look into it.” 

 

“You gonna look for him?” Sam asked, speaking up for the first time since Steve arrived. 

 

“Not anytime soon.” Steve answered, his thoughts going back to Tony and their budding relationship, “Need to look after something important.” 

 

“More important than looking after your long lost pal from the past?” Sam questioned. The way Steve was so adamant to confront the Winter Soldier and bring him back to the fold, to Sam it looked like the man was ready to make this his next mission, desperate for a purpose. 

 

“Yeah. Much more important.” Steve’s attention was no longer on the dossier in his hands, but on the car and the passenger contained inside. Sam didn’t need to hear more words after he saw the way Steve’s blue eyes softened and his gaze took on that far away look of a man lost in his thoughts temporarily. It was the look of a man who has something to live for. 

 

\------

 

“It was an alien army. Waiting in the void for the chance to descend and invade Earth. ” 

 

Tony’s softly spoken words rang louder than the sound of a gun, startling Steve from his musings. They were back at the hotel after the visit to Fury’s gravesite. They were sat again in the living room, the place where it all started. Ever since they returned and Tony caught a glimpse of the dossier, he became subdued. Steve had no doubt that Tony thought he would be leaving soon to chase after Bucky before the trail became cold. Before Steve even had a chance to reassure him otherwise, Tony decided to talk about his nightmares and visions. 

 

“And sometimes I dreamed that they’re here already. Wreaking havoc, destroying our world and I was the only one left standing. Everyone’s dead. Everyone, but me.” Tony looked ready to break, his eyes imploring Steve to believe him. 

 

Steve stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and embraced him, Tony readily tucked his face to the spaces in Steve’s neck. “And then I would wake up, and I’ll be alone.” 

 

“You’re not alone, Tony. Not anymore. You will never be alone again.” Steve reassured him, holding Tony closer to him, “If it comes down to it, we’ll fight together. We’ll win this together.” 

 

“What if we lose, Steve? I don’t think I’m not strong enough, we’re not strong enough.” 

 

“Then we’ll lose together.” 

 

The look in Tony’s eyes told him that he wasn’t reassured at the thought of losing. He stared at  Steve for a long moment, eyes roving over Steve’s face, desperately trying to find reassurance and drawing strength from Steve’s presence. 

 

“Together.” 

 

Steve’s entire being clamored to comfort him, to hold him close and protect Tony against the cruel world that he had to face alone before Steve came. “I’ll never leave you, Tony. Not willingly, and not even in death. I will haunt you until it’s time for you to come and join me in the Underworld.” 

 

His words had the intended effect, Tony smiled slowly and chuckled, “That’s morbidly sweet, honey.” 

 

Steve leaned their forehead closer together, “It’s the truth.” he murmured, “I’m not as strong at anything as I am when I’m with you. We’re two parts of a whole, different sides of the same coin and I don’t ever want to find out what my life would be without you in it.” 

 

At his words, Tony’s sweet scent started to permeate the room. Tonight will be the night they would bond and pledge themselves to each other, til death do them part. Or if Steve had his say, not even death would part them. He moved his hands that were gripping Tony’s waist, down to the omega’s thighs and pulled them up so Tony could hitch his legs around Steve’s waist. Never once breaking eye contact. Tony’s beautiful brown eyes looked down into his own blue ones, love and devotion shining through it. They kissed as Steve maneuvered them to the bedroom, and laid Tony down on the mattress. 

 

He felt Tony’s hand roamed through his body, feeling the hard planes and muscles of his body. Steve shivered in pleasure at the touch. For a split second, he remembered feeling the same way from the vivid dream he had a couple of days ago, he remembered how good it felt when Tony touched him in that early morning hours, enticing Steve to make love to him. He bent down and kissed Tony again, harder this time, pouring all the love, lust, needs and wants he felt to his omega and hoping Tony could feel it, could have a glimpse of how vast and unlimited Steve’s love for him was. 

 

And Tony gave as good as he got. His mouth was pliant, taking what Steve gave him and reciprocating with a passion of his own. With his mouth and his hands, he encouraged Steve to take him and to love him. 

 

Tonight they would be breathing in union, the night where the two became one. Now and forevermore. 

 

\-----

 

The reboot of the Avengers started with a scream. 

 

More specifically, Tony’s scream as Clint Barton dropped down from the vents where he had been hiding for God knows how long right in front of Tony, who was walking back to the penthouse’s kitchen to grab something to eat before going back to the workshop. 

 

“Barton!” Tony screeched, “what the hell, man! I have a heart condition, you know.” 

 

“Correction: you  _ had _ a heart condition. Everyone knows you got rid of the reactor, Stark.” Clint said, crossing his arms in front of his chest like scaring the bejeezus out of Tony was no big deal. 

 

“Have, had, whatever. What’s more important is how the hell did you get in here? And why are you in my vents?” Tony asked again. He walked away, continuing his trek to the kitchen. 

 

“Nobody stopped me. Apparently I’m still in the list of authorized visitors.” Barton grinned, following Tony to the kitchen. 

 

“Ugh, JARVIS remind me to purge the authorized visitors list from unwanted people like Barton.” 

 

“Certainly, Sir. Shall I also inform you that Agent Barton is here at the behest of Captain Rogers?” 

 

“What?” That made him look up from his search for last night’s Chinese leftovers. He was pretty sure Steve left some of the beef and broccoli uneaten. “Why the hell would Steve invite you here?” 

 

“Don’t ask me, man. I just answered the phone thinking it was Tasha but turned out to be your boo on the other line telling me to come to Avengers Tower. And that there’s a floor with my name on it, waiting to be occupied.” he grinned, this time an outrageous brow wriggle accompanying it. 

 

“Ugh, please never refer to Steve as my ‘boo’ again. We’re thirty years too old for that.” Tony scowled, finally finding the beef and broccoli, or should he say  _ broccoli _ because Tony’s Alpha had decided once again to eat all the beef in an effort to make Tony eat more vegetables. He threw the whole doggy bag in the trash, suddenly looking at the broccoli made him nauseous. 

 

“So is it true you guys are attempting to jump start the Avengers again, then?” Barton asked from his perch on the countertop. 

 

“That’s the plan. He didn’t brief you?” 

 

Clint shrugged, “He just said that you’re bringing the team back together. And to be honest, I ain’t got nothing better to do after he and Tasha tore SHIELD down. Might as well have some fun while saving the world. And with you on board we’ll be able to do in style.” he winked at Tony. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Well since you’re here might as well get settled in. JARVIS will show you where your floor is if you want to settle in.” 

 

“No need. Already did, got all my stuff squared away. By the way, what’s the wifi password?” Clint whipped out an ancient looking smartphone that had Tony balking in horror. 

 

“Is that an Android?” he hissed out. 

 

“Yeah, standard issue.” Clint shrugged. 

 

“Ugh, gimme that shit.” Tony grabbed the phone out of Clint’s hand and dropped it down the garbage disposal, “I can’t believe you would bring this abomination into my house. I’m tossing this and any other SHIELD standard issue gadgets down the incinerator.” 

 

“Dude, what am I supposed to use?” Clint asked indignantly, “my Candy Crush top score is gonna be gone! I’m at level 97 now.” 

 

“JARVIS, move all of Clint’s apps and settings from the old one to a new StarkPhone.” 

 

“Done, Sir.” 

 

Tony smirked at Barton, “There. You’re welcome, Barton.” 

 

Clint leaned back on his perch on the counter. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Stark.” 

 

Tony just sighed and rolled his eyes. That sweet and sour craving was really making itself known. Spying a mango in the fruit bowl, Tony grabbed and started peeling the skin. If he’s not mistaken, they still have a jar of pickles they picked up from The Pickle Guys last week. Mango with some pickles sound really great right now. 

“Where’s Cap, anyway?” Clint watched as Tony sliced pieces of mangoes to the plate in front of him. 

 

“Russia. Or somewhere in Eastern Europe.” Tony grabbed one of the mango pieces, “tracking down his long lost BFF.” 

 

“Ah,” Clint nodded in understanding, “You okay with that? You’ll be okay if he brought him back here?” 

 

Tony shrugged, opening the fridge to retrieve the pickle jar, “I told him to go. It would give him closure. I know he said that looking for Barnes wouldn’t be his first priority, but it’d be good for him to feel like he tried his best instead of just waiting for something to happen. He’s stubborn like that.” Tony smiled deprecatingly. That mango and pickles were hitting the spot. God, this was the best food combination ever created. Tony wasn’t called a genius for nothing. 

 

“So you’re okay then with him having a hand in your parents’ death?” Clint asked, subtle like a brick to the face. 

 

“I wouldn’t say I’m ‘okay’. I’m slowly understanding that it wasn’t really him that killed my parents. He was under HYDRA’s control anytime he was conscious and wasn’t responsible for the murders he committed. It’s unfair for us to blame him for what he did under someone else’s control. You, more than anyone, could empathize with that, I imagine.” 

 

Clint’s playful countenance turned solemn as he was reminded of what happened to him during the Battle of New York. Tony felt a little bad for bringing up that bad memory, but the similarity between his situation and Barnes’ was too striking. 

 

“Yeah, I understand more than most. Not being present and not knowing what you did, only to be confronted with the consequences of things you didn’t even remember doing. It messes with your head, big time.” 

 

“That’s why I told Steve to go and try to bring him home. I don’t think he’d succeed, Barnes seemed like the type of person who would go his own way and not the highway. He’s not gonna come back until he’s ready. Steve’s still wasn’t ready to accept that. But hopefully after this he will.” Tony said, finishing off the last of his pickles and placing the dirty dish in the sink. 

 

“You know what, Stark. You do have a heart condition, after all. It’s called being big-hearted.” Clint told him again, “might want to keep that to yourself.” he finished with a grin. 

 

Once Steve, Natasha and Sam returned from wherever they have been, the five of them settled into a relatively comfortable cohabitation. Tony and Steve shared the penthouse, while the others have their own floors that were equipped with their own kitchens and common room, everybody seemed to gravitate towards the Penthouse during their off-days. So it was common to find Clint and Sam engaged in a Mario Kart battle that would last the whole day until Steve told them that they need to train. Or to find Natasha in the kitchen making  _ piroshki _ when she was in the mood to bake. They usually have a group dinner together, if missions or out of town business trips didn’t interfere. Sometimes it was just Tony and Steve, out on a date night or just spending some time together. 

 

Two weeks after Clint’s reappearance at the tower, Bruce showed up at tower, back from his three month long trip to India. 

 

“Brucie!” Tony crowed, standing up from where he was sitting on the couch next to Steve. The television in the common room was playing Star Wars at Tony’s insistence. His Alpha had never seen the original trilogy and was about to start his Star Wars journey with Episode I. It wounded Tony to his very soul. 

 

“You’re back!” 

 

Bruce smiled timidly, surveying the living room and noticing that Steve, Natasha, Agent Barton and another man he didn’t recognize were all gathered here. “Yes, I’m back again. Looks like we have more company, then.” 

 

“Oh yeah, well they all live here too now.” Tony explained, “don’t worry, I kept them out of your floor and your lab.” 

 

“It’s fine, Tony. The more, the merrier right?” Bruce set down his bags on the floor and moved towards the living room. He nodded politely at Steve, Natasha and Clint and introduced himself to Sam. “Bruce Banner,” he said, “I guess most people know me more as the Hulk.” 

 

“Sam Wilson.” Sam jovially shook the hand Bruce offered, “I know you as Bruce Banner just fine. A friend of mine was a big fan of your work on gamma radiation. Every time you came out with a new paper, he would be the first one in the unit to download it and read it.” 

 

“Oh, really?” Bruce was a little surprised by that, it was rare to have someone know Bruce Banner first and Hulk second. 

 

“So, Dr. Banner,” Steve asked, “are you here to stay?” 

 

Bruce looked around the room. The atmosphere seemed different now. Gone was the unease and clamoring alarm he felt in the back of his head whenever he was in Natasha’s presence back when they first met. Steve and Tony also seemed to have buried the hatchet, there was no underlying animosity and hostility in their interaction. In fact, they seemed to have a whole different atmosphere altogether what with the sitting so close to each other, Steve’s arms draped around Tony’s shoulder and Tony resting his body close to the other man’s. Bruce’s beta nose wasn’t strong enough to pick it up, but he’d bet that Steve and Tony’s scent would be exuding the mated couple scent. Bruce secretly smiled. So that was all it takes to bring the Avengers back together. And Bruce, for once, wanted to be a part of something instead of separating himself from it. 

 

“I think I am.” he answered Steve confidently. The small smile and nod Steve gave him was all he needed to feel welcome to this pack they’re making. 

 

“Great.” Tony clapped his hands together, “you’re in charge of dinner tonight then. I want Butter Chicken.” 

 

Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly, “Tony, he just got back from a long trip. I don’t think Bruce will be up for making dinner for us.” 

 

“No, no, it’s okay, Captain. I’m too jet lagged to rest, anyway. Cooking would be a good way to unwind.” Bruce waved off his concern, “I”ll get started on it later. Let me just sit down for a bit.” 

 

“I’ll help you,” Natasha told him, “I always wanted to learn how to cook Indian food.” 

 

As Tony settled back to lean against Steve, he felt Steve’s lips pressed a soft kiss to his head. He knew Steve was thinking the same thing as he was, their family was almost complete. 

 

\-----

 

Thor came back to their lives in a blaze of glory. Literally. 

 

Tony woke up that morning to discover his landing pad was singed to kingdom come from the Thunder God’s might.  

 

“Thor! What the hell!” 

 

The man in question just grinned and stomped his way from the incinerated landing pad to where Steve and Tony stood. “Friends! Congratulations on your union!” 

 

Steve was the first one to recover, while Tony was still busy gaping at the smoldering ruins of his landing pad. “Thanks, Thor. How are you doing?” 

 

“I’m doing well, Captain.” he said (shouted) again, “Living in Midgard has certainly agreed with me. London, in particular, has very interesting cuisines. Did you know that their pies are savory and their biscuits are sweet? Imagine that.” 

 

“That’s certainly something.” Steve replied. Tony finally snapped out of his astonishment and addressed Thor, “What’s up, big guy? Not that it isn’t great to see you here. I was under the impression you were shacking up with Dr. Foster over in London.” 

“Ah, yes. That I am. But recently I have heard rumors of Loki’s scepter being used as part of human experimental works in Eastern Europe. I would like to ask for your help to retrieve the scepter and transport it back to Asgard.” 

 

That brought the two leaders’ attention back. They looked at each other and ushered Thor to come inside and settle in. Looks like the Avengers have their first mission. 

 

\-----

 

The mission in Sokovia was a success. They got Loki’s sceptre, captured Von Strucker, destroyed his facility and they managed to get away with only a scratch on Clint, which was easily remedied, no matter how loudly he complained about how much it hurt. After Bruce gave him first aid in the Quinjet, Clint finally settled down and even falling asleep on the way back. 

 

Tony piloted the jet, Steve staying close by him still a little unrattled by the short period where Tony was incomunicado before emerging back in comm line declaring that he had retrieved the sceptre. When Steve saw him emerged from the castle, eyes unfocused and clearly unsettled, alarm bells started ringing in his head. Something was wrong with his mate. He had clearly saw something disturbing, something that unsettled him enough to extinguish his light and charm. So Steve stayed closed by. Not being forceful and not being intrusive, just letting him know that Steve was there for him. 

 

He placed a hand on Tony’s nape, feeling Tony leaned back to his touch and taking comfort in his presence. 

 

“Alright?” Steve asked him. 

 

Tony nodded and smiled softly at him, eyes brown and bright. He stared at Steve’s face, his mate’s handsome, patrician face, alive and hale. His blue eyes bright with adrenaline from the fight, gazing at Tony with such adoration and love, Tony’s heart was besieged by it.

 

“I’m fine, champ. Just tired. Must be that all nighter I pulled before starting this mission.” 

 

“Tony,” Steve pleaded.  _ Don’t shut me out, please.  _ His pleas remained unsaid, but Tony knew what he wanted to say. 

 

“Later,” he promised, “I’ll tell you later.” 

 

“That’s all I ask.” and Steve leaned forward to kiss him, giving Tony reassurance that his mate was still with him, and most importantly still alive. 

 

\-----

 

The party was in full swing by the time Tony joined in. He and Bruce were ensconced in the workshop ever since their return from Sokovia, dissecting and analyzing every inch of the sceptre and the Mind Stone that sat prominently on it. This stone that caused the Avengers so many grief in their first attempt to assemble was now back in their midst. Tony was not keen on having it anywhere near his family, hence his attempt to sequester the stone away from them. He would urge Thor to take this stone as far away from them as possible soon. If possible, he would even call on the Bifrost guy himself for that. 

 

After showering and changing out of his grimy workshop clothes, he entered the penthouse’s common room where people were gathered. Natasha was manning the bar, with Bruce sitting on one of the stools, looking for all the world like they were the only two people in existence by the way they conversed. Sam and Rhodey were in the middle of a gathering of what looked like a group of veterans, likely exchanging war stories. Clint and Maria Hill were also there, talking with a bunch of former SHIELD agents that have now come under their employ. He looked around trying to find his mate, and spotted him talking with Thor. The two big blondes were huddled on the other side of the room, Thor pouring something to a tumbler and handing it to Steve, who took it with a look of consternation. 

 

“Hello, Goldilockses. What are you two up to?” Tony made their presence known to the two men. Steve immediately turned to him, smiling at his mate. Tony leaned his body against him, slotting himself under Steve’s arm and wrapping his hand around his waist. Steve was looking fine tonight in a blue shirt that looked to be two sizes too small, deliciously framing his biceps. Tony like. 

 

“Hi, sweetheart. All done in lab?” 

 

“Yup. I think I know all I need to know about the Mind Stone. Or more specifically I know all that I don’t know about how that stone works, so that’s always fun. So what are you guys doing? What is this?” he gestured to the drink in Steve’s hand. 

 

“It is mead, Tony. Straight from Asgard.” Thor declared proudly, “Steve mentioned that Midgardian spirits have no effect on him any longer now. So I thought, how about Asgardian ones? If it works on me, then it should work on him, right?” 

 

“So you’re gonna get him drunk?” Tony’s eyes glittered mischievously. 

 

“That’s the plan.” Thor winked. 

 

“You guys and your mission to see me drunk. I don’t understand what the appeal is.” Steve sighed longsufferingly, though the smile on his face betrayed his amusement. 

 

“Come on, Steve. Don’t tell me you don’t miss what it felt like.” Tony said. 

 

Steve shrugged, not really seeing the appeal of being drunk if he had to contend with the hang over the next morning. “One glass,” he said, “one glass and that’s it.” Steve said directing the last directive at his mate and Thor. 

 

“Of course. Now, drink.” Tony urged him. Thor watched them in amusement, pouring a glass for himself as Steve downed the mead in one go, face squinting at the sting of the alcohol that he felt going down his throat. 

 

“How does it taste like?” Tony asked, eager to know. 

 

“Sweet. Like fermented honey.” Steve said, his body starting to feel the tell-tale warmth from alcohol. “I think it’s working. I can feel my body getting warmer.” 

 

Thor laughed as his attempt to get Steve drunk succeeded, Tony started clamoring for a sample to analyze so he could make his own Asgardian mead. Steve just shook his head at their antics, happy that Tony seemed to have come back from whatever encounter he had previously. 

 

They eventually gave out the mead to some of the elderly veterans that were present. One of them, wearing a jovial smile and a World War II veteran hat eagerly tried the mead, claiming that it’s not everyday one could get to drink what the Gods drink. He managed to imbibe too much and had to be carried out by his comrades, but not before exclaiming “Excelsior!” 

 

As the night went on, one by one the guests left. The Avengers stayed for awhile, playing “Who be Worthy” until everyone tried their hand on it. In the end, none of the managed to lift the hammer, other than Steve who only managed to made the hammer budge a little on the table, but never leaving its resting place. Come midnight, everyone had left for their own respective floors, and only Steve and Tony were left in the common area. 

 

Steve was lounging on one of the seats, enjoying the warmth suffusing through after Tony instructed JARVIS to turn on the fireplace. Tony looked so beautiful bathed in the fire light, like a fiery angel, made for Steve. 

 

“You look happy.” Tony said, walking back from behind the dry bar to where Steve was sitting. Instead of sitting next to Steve, he sat himself down on Steve’s lap, looping his hands around Steve’s neck and drawing him in to a kiss. 

 

“I am happy. I have you with me, the Avengers are their own rowdy self,” Steve chuckled, “we just stopped a HYDRA hold out from doing human experiments. My life is pretty much perfect at this point.” 

 

“I’m glad.” Tony said, biting his bottom lip as he braced himself for what he was about to say next, “because I have a confession to make. I haven’t been completely honest with you, Steve.” 

 

Steve sat up at his words, body tensing as if ready for a fight, “What is it, Tony? Are you okay? Is it about what happened in Sokovia?” 

 

“No, no,” Tony shook his head, “It’s not about that. It’s about how I told you a couple of days ago that I want to stop drinking for my health.” he paused for a moment, “I wasn’t being totally honest with you back then.” 

 

“What?” Thoughts of Tony being sick, or hiding the fact that he was sick, ran through Steve. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on Tony’s waist, unwilling to let anything take his mate away from him. “Tony, you’re not sick, are you?” 

 

“No. Well, I might be a little bit sick for a couple of weeks in the future. Particularly in the mornings.” Tony said, looking very pleased for someone who managed to scare the living daylights out of Steve. 

 

“Sick in the mornings?” Steve was perplexed, his brow furrowing in confusion. What does that-- Oh. Oh!

 

Tony was smiling down at him, recognizing the moment Steve caught on to what he was trying to say. 

 

“Really? You’re pregnant?” Steve asked again, his hand moved from Tony waist to his flat abdomen, where his child,  _ their child _ , was currently growing. 

 

“Yup.” Tony nodded, “a little baby boy in here.” Tony placed his hand on top of the one Steve had on his stomach. 

 

“Or girl.” Steve added, smiling like a loon all the while. 

 

“Or girl, you’re right.” Tony laughed. 

 

“Tony, you’re pregnant,” Steve whispered, drawing Tony closer to him to take in his scent and the faint scent of their child emanating from his mate. Steve finally got a new chance in life and a chance to create a life together with his mate. To create something better than themselves. This child would be everything that’s good between him and Tony, and Steve couldn’t wait for them to start their new life together. 

 

This was everything he ever dreamed of. Literally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
